Ever After High Truth or Dare
by RavenQueenFan2605
Summary: Join your fave characters in a game of truth or dare! Truths and dares are from you, the readers!
1. Introduction

**Hi! RavenQueenFan2605 here! In this fic, I will do truths and dares the way any Ever After High character would. Submit truths and/or dares via review/PM. I will be doing the same thing with questions and letters in a separate fic. Truth/dare away! (I'll post another chapter when I have six reviews w/truths and/or dares)**


	2. Dexven Forever After!

RavenQueenFan2605: Hi! So, I've gathered the gang at Ever After High for a MEGA Truth or Dare session! Say hi, everyone!

Everyone: Hi... *grumbling in background*

RQF2605: Anyways, first dare goes to...DARING!

Daring: Okay. Bring it on. Nothin' to hard for this prince. *flexes his muscles*

RQF2605: *rolls eyes* It's from emyy250. Here it is:

Daring, go without your mirrors for a whole day or you have to tell everyone a secret on Blondie's show.

Daring: Never mind. Too hard. F-fine... TAKE CARE OF MY BABIES!

He starts crying a little as he gives the mirrors to me (RQF2605).

RQF2605: Really? Okay, next... COVER RAVEN'S EARS!

Raven: Wh-what?

She looks around as Maddie covers Raven's ears.

RQF2605: Okay, from Sisternature365:

Dexter i dare you to grab Raven from behind shirt-less.  
>Daring tell the truth 'who is your favorite girl at Ever After High?'<p>

Everyone titters as Dexter turns bright red.

Raven (a bit louder than normal): Why is he red?

RQF2605 (after Maddie uncovers the ears): Turn around, Raven.

Raven stands up and obediently turns around. I rip Dexter's shirt off. Literally; it's in half now.

Dexter: HE-

I cover his mouth and point at a second shirt I have ready. He nods, goes red again, then walks to Raven and hugs her.

Raven: WHOA! *giggles* Who knew there was a cute boy out there ready to grab me without a shirt?

Dexter turned red from the tease, then released her and began ruffling his hair. Everyone awws, hexcept Cupid, who is looking wistfully at Dexter. No one but me notices.

RQF2605:... ANYWAYS (everyone looks), let's keep this show on the road. Daring...

Daring: Um, I don't have a specific fave, but my top four are Cerise, Apple, Lizzie, and Holly.

RQF2605: Okay. Next *laughs*. From Guest:

I want to dare daring to wear his underwear over his pants for the whole day.

Daring: WHY DO YOU HATE ME, OTHER WORLD!

He goes into the bathroom in the magical floating mansion (yep, I created a magical mansion that can float in this. Jealous?). A minute later, he emerged with his white boxers over his pant. Everyone (including me) laughs their heads off.

Daring (red in the face): Just get this over with...

RQF2605: Okay, *sniffles* *giggles* *smirks*, next is from Kawaii Unicorn:

I dare Raven or Briar to eat Nutella from a diaper in public

Briar: I'LL DO IT!

Before anyone can say anything, she pulls a diaper from her purse (her parents are in town with their baby brother; connect the dots) and goes to the kitchen.

She, with the now Nutella-filled diaper, goes down the steps (they appear when needed by those with permission by me) and walks into the Village's square.

Briar: LOOK AT ME, Y'ALL!

She holds the diaper, dips a clear plastic spoon in it, and takes a bite. Everyone ewws.

Briar: It's just Nutella. HA! Had you fooled! Best prank EVER AFTER!

She flounces back up the steps and plops down.

Briar: What's next?

RQF2605 (trying not to laugh): Okay, from Another Guest:

I dare Blondie to walk up to a dude and kiss him then walk away. . .

Blondie (red): Wh-what? Hex no~

Everyone else: DO IT!

She sighs and goes down. She approaches some boy with shaggy brown hair, kisses them like they are in a dark room together, then walks back up, leaving him staring into space, a little creeped out.

Blondie: Satisfied?

RQF2605: Very much so. From bubble4life:

Pick Truth or Dare:  
>Dare: I dare Dexter Charming to kiss Raven OR<br>Truth: Who do you like (for Raven)

Dexter: Wait... say that again?

Sparrow: KISS HER! (he plays a riff on his guitar)

RQF2605: Wait, it said either. Let's do... BOTH!

Everyone cheers and squeals as both Raven and Dexter blush.

Both: I'll go first... No, you! You!

Dexter: You win...

Raven: ... you.

Everyone awws and I squeal and clap so hard the sound waves break the vase next to me. I snap and a new one appears.

Dexter leans in and kisses her...

... on the cheek.

RQF2605: ARE. YOU. F*CKING. KIDDING. ME. **DO IT FOR REAL, CHARMING!** OR I'LL SET SHERLOCK HOLMES ON YOU TO MAKE YOU A CRIMINAL! He is very precise in his methods. NOTHING escapes him.

Dexter: Fine...

He, blushing, kisses Raven. They both sink in, and it's apparent that the two were deepening it.

RQF2605: This is T rated, not M. Stop now, please. Next, from Story Lover:

I don't have any truths right now, but I dare Holly to let Poppy cut an inch of her hair! Mean, I know, but that would be interesting!  
>I also dare Raven and Dexter to sing a love song together! Awww! :-)<p>

Holly: But it was just trimmed...

Poppy: Whatever after.

She snips an inch off cleanly.

Holly: Hey!

An intense sister battle ensues. They are ignored as I pick out a song.

RQF2605: You won't both sing, but Raven here can do piano. Dexter can sing to her.

I hand them the music to All of Me by John Legend.

After they perform, the pair kiss and everyone cheers (hexcept Apple, duh) and Cupid just a bit less enthusiastic.

RQF2605: Aw, that was sweet... NEXT! From SOS:

truth: who was your 1st kiss?

RQF2605: I don't know who that was for, so please correct me in a review if wrong. I'll ask Raven here.

Raven:... just now? You know, with Dexter?

Everyone sighs as she blushes.

RQF2605: Enough couple moments for now. I need a Coke. Want one? Betcha never had one...

I toss everyone one and they all drink.

Sparrow: Holy sh*t, best drink EVER AFTER!

RQF2605: I'd prefer it if you didn't curse unnecessarily... unless I'M the one cursing. Next, from Guest:

For Dexter  
>I dare you to tell Raven that you like her.<p>

For Raven  
>Truth be told: Do you like Dexter? Be honest.<p>

Dexter: Why is everyone obsessed with us?

Raven: 'Cause we're the cutest couple in the universe, babe.

Dexter: Anyways, we both already did it, so yeah.

RQF2605: And here's another from emyy250:

Sparrow, play a prank on Grimm. I'll get you something if you do. If he catches you, I'm going to throw you in the swamp myself. (I couldn't review this chapter again logged in. It's still me.)

Sparrow: Easy. Duch, you up fo' some fancy flyin'?

Duchess: What's in mind? And how much are you willing to pay?... Just kidding! Yeesh, please don't puppy dog eye me; it's irresistible.

Sparrow: Steal his prized award collection.

... Two hours later, Sparrow tows in a cloth-covered wagon and Duchess flies in carrying a bag.

Sparrow: Done. We'll put them back when he finds out they're gone. Just so he thinks he's losing his mind.

Duchess: *ahem* SOMEBODY deserves some credit, too... *smirks*

RQF2605: As much as I enjoy your version of flirting, we have one more thing from Drama Cutie:

Dexter, I dare you to kiss Raven or at least tell her you like her!

Dexter: Been there, done that, got a t-shirt. Seriously, though, why does everyone like me and Raven together so much?

RQF2605: Obvious reasons. One, you're hot. Two, Raven's really pretty and I'm surprised not every boy in school is drooling over her. Bye for now! And (to the gang), you can go back to your lives... for now.

Everyone: Bye!

**I hope that was pleasant enough! Please enter more Truths and Dares via review!**


	3. Cuz this is THRILLER!

**OMG! So many truths and dares already! *SQUEE*! I'm so glad you are enjoying this!**

RQF2605: Hey! We're back! Hexcited?

Everyone: Not really...

RQF2605: Hey, I'm the one writing here. I can always hit the backspace key...

Everyone: YEAH! We're SUPER hexcited!

RQF2605: So, first thing is from Guest:

Apple I dare you to stand before everyone and announce that you don't need Raven to sign the book or have Duchess pick a dare for you (anything she wants)!

RQF2605: You heard me. APPLE!

Apple: Y-yeah?

RQF2605: What do you choose?

Apple: Duchess, ch-choose...

Duchess: Oh, girl, this is going to be GOOD...

She thinks for a while. We all stare in suspense...

Duchess: I dare you... to dress up like a zombie and chase people for an hour like a zombie!

Apple (sputters): H-hex no! ~

RQF2605: You have to, or say~

Apple: Fine! Poppy, bring out the make up!  
>*An hour later*<br>Apple: Finally, take this make-up off!

Blondie: Can I show this on my MirrorCast?

Apple: NO.

RQF2605: That was amusing. Did you see those people scream and run? And get rifles?

Apple: Not funny, Duchess. You're dead.

Sparrow: DON'T KILL MY PARTNER IN CRIME!

RQF2605: BREAK IT **UP**. Next, from Hannah:

(For daring) I dare you to kiss Lizzie hearts  
>( for apple) who do you hate the most?<br>(For duchess) I dare you to kiss sparrow!

Lizzie: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

Daring: Mine AND Hannah's?

Lizzie: Duh, dimwit.

Daring: Excuse me!

He walks over and pecks her lips quickly.

Daring: Happy?

Apple: Um... I don't hate anybody!

Everyone looks at her, like "really?"

Apple: Okay... um... right now, I currently hate Duchess for that dare... And sometimes Raven when she doesn't want to follow her destiny~

Raven: Which is ALL the time!

Apple: Sorry, being honest!

Duchess: Whoa! My turn! No catfights when the spotlight's mine!

She dances over to Sparrow and gracefully sits down on his lap. She puts her hand under his chin, tilts it up, looks him in the eye, and kisses him deeply, running her fingers through his hair and moving his fedora to the ground.

He doesn't care, as he's too stunned to move. He then starts kissing back. She pulls away abruptly and sits where she originally sat, as if nothing happened. Sparrow's dazed.

RQF2605: So cute! Next...

Duchess: No discussion?

RQF2605: Of course not; this chapter can't be TOO long. Next, from emyy250:

Apple: tell a secret or it's the swamp. Cedar:What do you think about about Apple? Grimm: Why you do hate Rebels? Also, are you in a relationship? And if you founded the school in 1812, then that means you hundreds of years old, right? It's magic, isn't it? (Kick Grimm out for before this one) Everyone: Would you like a new headmaster? Maddie: Tell the others about Giles. Jack B. Nimble: sing Sing by Ed Sheeran. Do you like Grimm as a boss? Or as a person?

Apple: What? Okay, just don't get my hair gross: I need glasses to see.

Raven: I already knew that...

Apple: So?

Cedar: Um, my turn... She can be nice, but she's selfish a lot... and she's only nice when it's convenient for her...

Apple: EXCUSE me?

Cedar: Sorry?

RQF2605: Grimm just hexted me back (adults don't appear, so truths and dares for them are videoed or responded to by hext.)

_No, I don't hate Rebels... I just disapprove. I'm not in a relationship.I did NOT found the school; my great-great grandfather and great-great-great uncle did. So, no, no magic._

RQF2605: Okay...

Everyone except Apple: Yes, new headmaster please.

Apple: No, he's a great headmaster.

Maddie: Man of books, frail from looks, trapped with books on crooks! Under the lawn and sunny day, can't even go outside to play!

RQF2605: Translate.

Raven: Riddlish alert.

Maddie: Sorry! Grimm trapped his brother in a secret part of the Lifairy; he can't leave. He also has a babble spell cast on him.

RQF2605: Here's the vid and hext:

*shows video of Jack singing Sing*

_Neither. Don't tell him I said that!_

RQF2605: Okay. I won't! Next, from Wonderland Princess of Hearts:

I have some truth and dares!

Maddie, truth! Do you like Alistair? (He is Alice's kid.) I think you guys are very cute together.

Lizzie, I dare you to prank one student of your choice! Don't get caught, love! You're my favorite character. I just know you'll do great!

Duchess, truth! Why don't you become a Rebel? If you don't like your story, then change it!

Apple, tell me the truth. Do you really love Daring? Or is it for the fairytale?

Maddie: Um, I believe so! Yeah, I do! Yay!

Lizzie: Already done... hehehe...

Kitty meows and hisses as water falls on her.

Kitty: HEY!

Lizzie: I didn't get caught until after, so...

Duchess: Because I want to RULE the school and make sure that the others know what it's like having a Sadly Never After...

Apple: I... I don't know...

RQF2605: Next, from Infinity90:

Apple, who are your top 3 fears? (Truth)  
>Raven, I dare you to sing a duet with Sparrow.<br>Blondie, I dare you to tango with Sparrow.  
>Duchess, I dare you to act friendly to EVERYONE for a day.<br>Holly, who do you hate in this school? (Truth)  
>Cerise, I dare you to kiss Daring (on the lips)<br>Cedar, who do you envy the most at school?

Apple: Um, I'm afraid of losing my destiny, not being fairest one of all, and getting bad grades.

Raven: Really, Apple? Okay, Sparrow, whatcha wanna do? I'll do one of your rock songs, if that's all you'll do.

Sparrow: Okay.

They perform a loud rock song. Dexter is obviously jealous.

Raven: Hey, babe. It's fine.

She kisses him on the lips really fast and settles next to him.

RQF2605: Please play Blondie and Sparrow's tango music, Raven...

She gets up and plays. Blondie and Sparrow (somewhat reluctantly) get up and dance.

Duchess: I don't think that's possible...

Sparrow: Agreed.

Duchess: Shut your... wait, please don't speak another word or I might "accidentally" shove you in front of a carriage.

Holly: Um... Apple for reasons I'd rather not share...

Cerise: Whatevs. Who doesn't?

Apple: Hey!

Cerise: Sorry... Wait, I have to kiss DARING? Seriously? Fine...

She turns to Daring (who I *cough* *cough* conveniently placed next to each other) and pulls him in and kisses him with such force, it stunned him. She stopped, turned red, and pulled down her hood a bit more.

Daring: Wow...

Cedar: Uh... let's see...Raven, but in the best way, because she's so brave and I can never be that brave! Ever! She is definitely the coolest friend ever after!

Apple: What about me?

Cedar: I don't know about you; we're not exactly friends.

RQF2605: Next, from :

Daring should diy his hair black for an hour,its the only thing i got for now,but ill think of something dirty later...*gives a Cheshire grin,and slowly backs into a wall* s*it,wrong way *moves over a bit and backs away into the shadows*...

Daring: Wha...?

He goes into a bathroom holding a black hair dye box I gave him.

RQF2605: Thank goodness for magic to get it out eventually...

He comes out...

... and surprisingly looks good with black hair. Not as good as he did as a blond, but good nonetheless.

Daring: That person was creepy...

RQF2605: Don't insult the readers! Next, from Sisternature265:

I dare Duchess Swan to be hang by her ankles from the highest tree in Ever After.  
>I dare Cerise to Sit in Sparrow's lap for a whole chapter,but they both have to be in their underwear.<br>Truth every boy at Ever After High how many of you love C.A. Cupid

Duchess: What?

RQF2605 (snaps): There's the tree on the roof. Come on, Sparrow, Cupid... *grins mischievously*

*Five minutes later*

Duchess is in a tree for the next ten minutes.

*Ten minutes later*

Duchess is swearing when she's down, and writing her swearing would really make this story M rated.

Cerise: Sorry, but no. That's just strange.

Sparrow: Same. I'm a bit disturbed, plus I was already reserving that spot for Duchess-

Duchess: -Which I accept.

RQF2605: Sorry, the characters aren't willing, even when I offered Cerise a steak and Sparrow a gift card for a new decal on his guitar. Cerise, Sparrow! Ten laps around the Village, then twenty push-ups and ten sit-ups! Then go shower in the spare bathrooms after buying new clothes.

They do this, Cerise barely tired and Sparrow practically dying.

Cupid (looking at her MirrorPhone): Um, I don't know, but many love me as friends... Hm, some have crushes on me. Cool.

RQF2605: Next, from Story Lover:

Ashlynn, what is one thing you hate about animals and woodland creatures? If you had to get rid of any animal, what would it be (sorry, just wanted to know)?

Daring, if you had to kiss the four girls you narrowed down on the last chapter, who would it be?  
>Mandatory Dare for Daring: You must kiss the girl you choose for a minute straight (or until you run out of air)!<p>

I love this story so far!  
>Story Lover<p>

Ashlynn: Um, they are always talking over one another...? And mosquitos; they are awful.

Daring: Now, I'd probably do Cerise, knowing how good a kisser she is...

He turns and pulls her in. I snap, and curtains go around them.

RQF2605 (a minute later): Guys, time's up.

They stop, the curtains disappear.

RQF2605: Next, from Kawaii Unicorn... Wait, Maddie! Cover your ears!

Maddie: Okay!

Hai again  
>I dare Alistair to walk up to Maddie unnoticed and then turn her around and kiss her,<p>

OR...

Truth: Alistair, if you had to go on a date with someone who would it be, Blondie or Lizzie?

Kawaii Unicorn : )

RQF2605 (on phone with Alistair): In ten seconds, you will be teleported here to turn Maddie around and kiss her, then answer a question.

He plops through the portal.

Alistair: What the~

RQF2605: Just do it.

He turns Maddie around and kisses her (he has to bend down)

Alistair (after releasing a giggling, blushing Maddie): What's the question?

RQF2605: Would you rather go on a date with Blondie or Lizzie?

Alistair: Lizzie, knowing she'd probably end it early or turn it down altogether.

RQF2605: Now stay here; it's funny. Next, from crazy chic 666:

Cupid- throw raven in a lake  
>Sparrow- break your guitar (evil lafter)<br>Daring- kiss cerise  
>Cerise- what did you think of the kiss<br>Hunter- eat meat  
>Holly- shave your head like hunters<br>Maddie- go without doing something mad for 1 hour  
>Hopper- first off your one of my fav guy characters second run across town nood in (human form) and scream "I am the king of all the naked people strip and follow me my subjects!" Until you hit the end of town love you :D<p>

Cupid: What? Okay...?

She goes to my indoor swimming pool (in the mansion; just a replacement), lifts Raven (Raven's pretty light), flies up, and drops her into the deep end.

Raven: Grr...

Sparrow: Must I? I-it's my baby... It took me four years of my life to save up for this guitar! And I didn't steal for it! Ugh...

RQF2605: I'll fix it afterwards, if you want...

Sparrow breaks it and tearfully gives me the pieces. I zap it back together (it's my fic; I might as well have SOME powers).

Daring and Cerise: AGAIN?!

They go in (fast this time).

Cerise: Of all the kisses from him I've had today, they were all great. If only the one giving the kisses was...

Daring: HEY!

Hunter: NO. F*CKING. WAY.

RQF2605: Ten laps around the village, twenty push-ups, ten sit ups. Go.

Holly: It grows back fast. Shave away, Poppy!

Poppy shaves it and Holly kinda cries a little. It'll be back by the next day, though.

Maddie: Okay.

She gets up and makes a cup of tea traditionally and manually.

Hopper: First dare... Okay. Fine.

He goes out, strips in an alleyway, and runs out, screaming what he was told to scream. One detail: everyone was either busy shopping, eating indoors, or in the mansion (the gang), so not too many people saw.

Hopper (back in clothes; bright red): Yeesh...

RQF2605: I didn't watch, if that makes you feel better. Next, from owllover34:

DARE DEXTER TO KISS ASHLYNN ON THE LIPS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HUNTER!

Ashlynn, Hunter, Dexter, and Raven: **WHAT THE F*CK?!**

RQF2605: Like I said, only I do the swearing. Come on, Charming, just a quick peck...

Dexter quickly pecks Ashlynn's lips, then pulls away, looking guilty and upset.

Raven: owllover34, you better pray that I don't find you after that dare... girl, that's my boyfriend; he's taken.

Hunter: owllover34, same here for me and Ashlynn; she's taken.

RQF2605: Okaaay... (awkward silence) Next, from Drama Cutie:

Hey! It's me back for more truths and dares!

For Lizzie: I dare you to tell Apple about you and Daring.

For Daring: Same as Lizzie.

For Raven: I dare you to act like Apple for a WHOLE day. That's right. 24/7 girlie. Try to handle it. (Not being mean, just being silly)

AAAAANNNNNDDDD...

For Poppy: Since your soooooo good with hair, I dare you to make someone an un-hex-pected hair style, then cut it off. (Not being mean just silly :P)

That's all for now  
>- Drama Cutie hehehehehe<p>

Lizzie: Um, that was a one-time date.

Daring: It was a challenge from the dudes. Go on a date with the first girl to walk through the doors. Lizzie just happened to.

Apple: *silent fuming*

Raven: Ohmigod! I want my destiny so badly! Wait, I don't... But, if I'm being Apple... AARGH! I CAN'T! Super sorry. Here, I'll send you virtual cookies right now!

She sends the cookies.

Poppy: Okay.

She spikes all her hair into a spiky faux-hawk, then dyes it neon lime green. She then washed out the gel.

Poppy: That counts as cutting it off, right?

RQF2605: Sure. Next, from Love'sAnOpenDoor:

Dare: Raven, I dare you to let Dexter take your shirt off.

Dare: Cerise, I dare you to go in a room with only Daring, and show him your ears.

Raven: In public?

Dexter: I don't know.

RQF2605: Privately...

They go into one of the bathrooms. Everyone crowds around the door, and they hear a gasp of amazement on the inside, definitely Dexter's.

They come out (Raven's shirt on) and Dexter is red and staring into space. Raven is flushed and looks embarrassed. She settles with Dexter's arm around her.

Daring: Why ears?

RQF2605: Don't ask. Go.

Cerise reddens and drags him into another bathroom. They come out ten minutes later, Daring looking at Cerise a bit differently, as if he was sort of... in awe?

RQF2605: Hehe... Next, from yourworstnightma:

I dare (my fave cuple) duchess to lik sparrow,anyware she wants *michevius smirk* and sparrow to say who he has a crush on (truth)

Your worst knight mare...

Duchess: *smirks* Sparrow, take off your shirt...

He does, and she licks his abs. Everyone laughs as Duchess haughtily sits down, a smug expression on her face.

Sparrow: I... I... Duch... I... Duchessssss...

RQF2605: Aw... the beginning of the Lovebirds... Next from TheGreatStorycollector:

Raven, I dare you to change headmaster Grimm into a chicken. Again. Only this time do it in front of hungry Cerise. (Oh, and keep Hunter nearby, in case we will need to hear some fanfares. *snickers*)

Raven: I don't use my magic for evil causes... but the guy deserves some justice. You hungry, Cerise?

Cerise: Very.

Daring looks at her, a little frightened. Grimm appears and Raven immediately zaps him. Cerise's eyes go golden and she leaps after him, pouncing.

Cerise: *growls* Wait, what...?

She let's Grimm go and he is changed back. He leaves indignantly.

RQF2605: Well then, from Owllover34:

DEXTER! I! DARE! YOU! TO! KISS! ASHLYNN! ON! THE! LIPS! FOR! A! WHOLE! MINUTE! RIGHT! HERE! RIGHT! NOW! DO IT! (Be sure you have some way to get out before Hunter kills you!)

Dexter: Again?

Raven: HE. IS. TAKEN. HE WILL NOT!

Hunter: NO.

Ashlynn and Dexter don't, but do the laps, push ups, and sit ups instead.

RQF2605: From Guest:

all right heres the dare I Dare Maddie to try and convince everyone there are narratiors

P.S. I like your story

RQF2605: Thanks for liking my story!

Maddie: What narrator? I can't be mad for at least another twenty minutes. Remember?

RQF2605: Sorry, Guest. A dare's a dare, she can't break it once she started. Daring, you can have your hair cleaned in about ten minutes. Next, from Guest:

I dare Maddie to talk in gibberish for the rest of the day

RQF2605: Once again, her dare. Next, from Owllover34:

RAVEN! I dare you to sing 'I Like To Move It' in the Castleteria at Lunch tomorrow!

HUNTER! I dare you to end every sentence with 'Because I'm A Princess.' for the next two chapters!

ASHLYNN! I dare you to blurt out completely random statements at completely random times for the next three chapters!

POPPY! I dare you to end every sentence with 'In Bed' for the next four chapters!

DARING! I dare you to go up to your dad and sing, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'!

*whispers to Darling* DARLING! After school tomorrow, I dare you to tell your brothers that you're pregnant!

BRIAR! I dare you to kiss Hopper on the lips in frog form!

APPLE! I dare you to go up to Headmaster Grimm with a cup of Grape Soda, splash it in his face, yell 'HOW YA LIKE DAT SUCK-A!', and run away!

MADDIE! I dare you to go up to Mr. Badwolf and sing 'I Just Came To Say Hello'!

CERISE! I dare you to kiss Sparrow!

DEXTER! I dare you to prank call HUNTER'S DAD! (SOMETHING REALLY INSULTING!)

Raven: I don't know that song very well, plus it'll ruin my vocal chords, so I'll probably do Fancy by Iggy Azalea or something like that...

Hunter: Maybe not for the next two, but I might, Because I'm A Princess.

Ashlynn: Okay. I HATE PICKLES!

Poppy: Fine, In Bed.

Daring: Hey, could you teleport him so I can do it?

His dad is teleported and Daring begins singing (rather badly, as it's meant for a girl's voice).

King Charming: That riffraff is rubbing off on you...

He is teleported away.

RQF2605: Darling, do it now.

Darling: Um, Daring, Dexter... I'm pregnant.

Daring and Dexter: WHAT!

Darling: J.K.! It was a dare! Your faces... (burst out laughing)

Both brothers are fuming.

Briar: Hopper, go green and pucker up.

He looks at her nervously and turns into a frog on accident. Briar presses her lips to his, then pops a breath mint into her mouth.

Hopper: Do I have bad breath?

Briar: No, I like the taste of mint, that's all.

I summon Grimm and hand Apple a cup of grape soda.

Apple (splashes cup on Grimm): How ya like THAT, SUCK-A?

I teleport him away before he can strangle her.

Maddie: Okay!

She goes to the school and videos herself singing. She comes back smiling.

Cerise: I've had SO much kissing in this chapter, I'll probably kill something if I kiss another person...

RQF2605: Fair enough...

Dexter (on phone): Hi, this is the National Fat Persons of Ever After Association. We were wondering if you'd like the position as chairman? Your girth at the beltline is unmatched.

He hangs up quickly.

RQF2605: *snickers* Next, from Shelly Marsh:

I dare Raven to wear this purple version of Anna from Frozen's dress and sing Love is an Open Door with Dexter (keep the dress I enchanted it to be indestructible incase a certain some one tries to destroy it)

Raven walks into the bathroom to change.

She comes out and she and Dexter perform together. Everyone applauds and Blondie puts it on her MirrorCast (after asking, of course).

RQF2605: End of chapter! Get back to your lives, gang!

Everyone: Okay...

RQF2605: Goodbye for now... until your truths and dares strike again!


	4. Some weird sentence endings

**Hi! So, just to let you know, if I don't do your truth/dare, it is because I have reasons not to do so. Also, if possible, please don't do anymore truths/dares that span over multiple chapters, and please don't do anymore dares that happen "the next day" or something similar like that. It's just hard for me to keep up with. Thank you! :) Also, super sorry about the long chapter update. I don't have much time on my computer when I'm NOT doing homework, so yeah. Without further ado...**

RQF2605: Hi! Welcome back! First up-

Duchess: No opening?

RQF2605: Nope. As I was saying, first up-

Duchess: It's just strange, not having an opening.

RQF2605: If this makes you feel better, YOU just opened the story. Now... LET ME START!

Everyone looks at me, stunned. I glare a Duchess-worthy glare at Duchess and continue.

RQF2605: Okay. First up, from emyy250:

Duchess:breakdance and fly away after. Also, kick Apple into the swamp. That secret doesn't count. Sparrow: steal Grimm's suits. All of them. Grimm:I dare you to wear a dress and call yourself Milly for 10 minutes or ALL your suits go in the swamp or sewer. Whichever's closer. You can't give anyone dentention or the suits go bye bye. Blondie: get that on tape or whatever. Everyone: throw stuff at Grimm before he leaves. Preferably rotten food. Apple: insult Grimm to his face.

Duchess: H-how do you break-dance?

I pull up a video of breakdancing. As she watches, the color visibly drains from her face.

RQF2605: I bet Apple could do it-

Duchess: I can do it.

She goes to the middle of the floor and begins breakdancing.

Sparrow: Shake it, don't break it, girl! Whoo!  
>Duchess "accidentally" kicks him in the face. Finished, she grabs Apple and throws her into the swamp, which I "accidentally" put my magical floating mansion above.<p>

Apple (sputters): H-hey! And I j-just had my hair done!  
>RQF2605: Too bad, so sad. JK, not really sad. That was actually hilarious!<br>Apple: Grr...  
>RQF2605: You have those suits, Sparrow?<br>Sparrow: Yep. I like the way she thinks! Stealing Grimm's suits? Pretty good for a rookie.  
>He holds up the suits in a suitcase.<br>Hunter: That's cool, Because I'm A Princess.

I snap and Grimm falls on the floor.  
>Grimm: GIVE THOSE SUI~<br>RQF2605: Shut. Up. emyy250 has dared you to wear a dress and call yourself Milly for 10 minutes... or all your suits will be thrown into the swamp. Here.  
>I hand him a "lovely" fluorescent pink dress covered in neon yellow flowers with a lace collar. He goes into a bathroom and comes out, looking ridiculous.<br>RQF2605: Blondie, camera.

Everyone laughs as they ask "Milly" questions about "her" life.  
>Poppy: Can I do your hair, In Bed?<br>RQF2605: That sounded wrong.  
>Poppy: I know, but remember the dare from last time, In Bed?<br>RQF2605: That sounded wronger. Get your scissors.

I snap and Grimm is next to the swamp with the suits in hand. As he trudges off, everyone throws assorted items at him (i.e. scissors, rotten fruit, baseballs, etc.)  
>RQF2605: Wait! Grimm, face us.<br>He turns.  
>Apple: You are a _!<br>Grimm: Th-that language is not befitting of a young princess!  
>Before he can continue, I shut the blinds and say the next thing.<br>RQF2605: Next, from Sisternature365:

I dare Apple to dress like the grim reaper for a whole chapter.  
>Milton Grimm is it true you use to date Headmistress Bloodgood of MH or was that Giles?<br>Cerise I dare you to arm wrestle Daring.  
>Poppy O'Hair I dare to try to tame Maddie's wild curls.<p>

Apple: But, this is a new dress...  
>RQF2605: Too bad. Here's the black robes and the scythe.<br>Apple steps out of the bathroom five minutes later wearing the costume.  
>Everyone (almost everyone): AHH!<br>Raven: Not THAT scary...  
>Everyone looks at Raven, then remembers where she grew up.<br>RQF2605: Now, let's bring Grimm back. Don't do anything... yet. *mishievous grin*  
>I snap and he reappears, once again in a suit.<br>RQF2605: Has you OR your brother had a relationship with Headmistress Bloodgood of Monster High?  
>Grimm: We are business acquaintances, nothing more.<br>Hunter: Are you sure, Because I'm A Princess?  
>Grimm: What is UP with you fairy teens? A relationship between me and Bloodgood is pure fantasy!<br>RQF2605: So, you WANT to have a relationship with her, hmm?  
>Everyone laughs as he sputters. Grimm walks out the door, but forgets to use the magical stairway and plunges into the swamp. I shut the door.<br>RQF2605: Cerise, Daring, take your places at the table.  
>They do and everyone crowds around.<br>RQF2605: On the count of three, start. One... Two... THREE!  
>Daring is obviously trying while Cerise looks bored. She takes off her boots, grabs a bottle of red nail polish, and begins painting her toes.<br>Daring: What... the... hex... *pants*  
>Cerise finishes her toes. I snap and they dry. Daring is exhausted.<br>Cerise: First, it was entertaining. Now, I'm bored.  
>She slams his hand to the table easily. Daring flops on his side and I snap so he's back on the couch. Everyone's amused.<br>RQF2605: *smirk* Poppy, your turn.  
>Poppy: Oh, crap In Bed. Holly, please get me the titanium hairbrush In Bed.<br>Holly: Here.  
>Poppy sits down and begins to work. And work. And work. The titanium hairbrush breaks. She then puts Maddie's head in water so her hair is wet, then brushes and straightens it. Once dry, it simply bounces back to the automatic curls everyone knows about.<br>Poppy: Well, I tried In Bed.  
>RQF2605: Still sounds wrong. Just don't speak. Period. Next, from Kandyapple20... Wait, Duchess, go into the other room first.<br>Duchess: Why?  
>RQF2605: Just... go.<br>Duchess: Fine. *grumble*  
>She goes.<br>RQF2605: Okay, as I was saying...

I dare Poppy and Sparrow to makeout

Sparrow: I can see why you sent her out. She didn't wanna see THIS bad boy kissin' someone other than herself!  
>RQF2605: Shut up and do the dare. Poppy, go and do it.<br>They make out while everyone (hexcept me 'cause I need to make sure they do the dare) politely looks away.  
>RQF2605: Guys, please stop... Thank you. DUCHESS!<br>I snap and she falls *cough* "accidentally" *cough* on Sparrow.  
>Duchess: Why are your lips red?... Wait a moment... SPARROW!<br>Sparrow: Uh... HELP!  
>She begins to chase him. I snap and both are put in separate square cages.<br>RQF2605: Until you calm down, you are NOT getting out. Next, from fairygirlie324...

i dare cerise to get a make-over from darling and briar, to wear daring's crown for at least 5 chapters and to lose her voice, which can only come back by a kiss from her true love(you know what i mean, DARISE!)

Cerise: Okay...  
>She walks over to Daring and snatches his crown and plants it on her head... taking off her hood first.. Everyone knows by now, she's just shy about it.<br>Cerise: Just... do the makeover... Be careful?  
>Briar: Honey, you are gonna look GREAT!<br>Cerise, Briar, and Darling go into the bathroom. For thirty minutes, they are in there, with the occasional growl coming out, and "Hold still!" and "Wait! Cerise!". Finally, she steps out in a red sheath dress that fades to black at the bottom and shimmers slightly where it's black, fishnet tights, and black pumps. Her hair is done in a fishtail, and her stormy-grey eyes are dusted with shimmery powder, her lips glossed over with shimmery red lip gloss. And, of course, the crown was on top.  
>Daring: Whoa...<br>I snap and Cerise loses her voice. Her mouth opens and shuts, but she refuses to kiss Daring... for now...  
>RQF2605: While you are going to be SO STUBBORN, Cerise, next, from~<br>Ashlynn: I want a champagne!  
>RQF2605: Okay, then, from Kawaii Unicorn...<p>

I dare Sparrow to read at least the first 3 chapters of a really thick book in an 1 hour or no guitar playing for a day.  
>Cedar, which boy do you think is the cutest?<br>I dare Maddie to sing What The Hell by Avril Lavigne  
>I dare Kitty to spill champagne on Hunter randomly.<p>

And that's all for now!

Kawaii Unicorn :)

Sparrow: ... but...  
>I hand him a copy of Dracula and tell him to begin. I time him as everyone begins chatting (hexcept Cerise, who is STILL being stubborn).<br>~~~ One Hour Later ~~~  
>Sparrow: Here, just finished *pant* chapter three... huff... I wanna coke...<br>RQF2605: I finished that book in, like, two days. I'm not kidding.  
>Sparrow: What the F*CK?!<br>RQF2605: Don't curse. Your turn, Cedar.  
>Cedar: Um... I don't know. Everyone is cute in their own way.<br>RQF2605: Like...  
>Cedar: Um... Dex is adorably awkward, Hunter is super sweet and romantic towards his love interests (I know because... Well, Ashlynn, you know.), and Daring is confident. Sparrow, sorry, tone down the guitar and THEN you'll be cute. And, Hopper, get some tips on HOW to romance a girl from multiple people.<br>Sparrow: Geez...  
>RQF2605: Your next, Maddie.<br>Maddie: Okay!  
>She begins to sing it... in Riddlish!<br>RQF2605: Okay... um... good job?  
>Maddie: Thanks!<br>Suddenly, a glass of champagne is dumped on Hunter's head out of thin air!  
>Hunter: Hey, Because I'm A Princess!<br>Kitty reappears, snickering.  
>RQF2605: Heh, heh... Your face, Hunter!<br>I begin to laugh. Everyone stares at me like I'm crazy. I awkwardly trail off...  
>RQF2605: Uh... NEXT, from Story Lover...<p>

Duel Dares!  
>Raven vs. Sparrow: I dare you to do a guitar battle of the bands to see who truly is the best guitar in Ever After!<p>

Unhexpected Dares!  
>Apple: I dare you to let Poppy chop your five inches of your hair off and dye it neon pink and neon green!<p>

Ship Dares!  
>Dexven: Please Dexter, I dare you to write a moving love ballad, so beautiful it will make Raven fall crown over glass slippers for you. Again!<p>

Disgusting Dares!  
>Headmaster Milton Grimm: I dare you to eat 5 raw eggs, then drink dirty bath water! Forfeit and you must give up being Headmaster for 72 hours!<p>

Random Dare of the Day:  
>Briar: I dare you to bust out singing "Me and My Girls" by Fifth Harmony. Just finished listening to it, and it is seriously your anthem!<p>

Best of luck fairytales (except for H.M. Grimm)!  
>Story Lover<p>

RQF2605: Here, Rae, guitar time!  
>Raven takes the guitar and takes a deep breath.<br>Raven: But...  
>Sparrow: Let me out so I can do it!<br>RQF2605: Fine...  
>He is let out, but Duchess stays in, as she's still fuming. Both guitarists take their places. Raven starts, but true to Sparrow fashion, he interrupts. Both play furiously. Finally, it's over and everyone votes. Most votes are for Raven, but a few are for Sparrow, so his ego isn't entirely crushed. We finally get to Cerise, who STILL won't kiss anybody.<br>Cerise:...  
>RQF2605: You know what? Here!<br>I grab Cerise and shove her onto Daring. I grab her head and force her lips onto his. She pushes away and looks furious. Her mouth moves.  
>Cerise:...not gonna work. Wait, what?<br>She is furious. I snap and she is put in a cage like Duchess' before she can go wolf on us.  
>Poppy: Yay In Bed! Get over here, Apple, In Bed!<br>RQF2605: Didn't I tell you to shut up?  
>~~~Twenty Minutes Later~~~<br>Apple: *crying* *sniffle* My beautiful hair...  
>Half is dyed neon green with neon pink streaks and the other half vice-versa.<br>RQF2605: Now, Dexie... DO IT!  
>I hand him a piece of paper and a pencil. He looks pale and weak.<br>Dexter: I... uh...  
>~~~One Hour Later~~~<br>Dexter: Done... *pant*  
>I hand it to Raven, who reads it. Her eyes slowly widen and tear up. She finishes and smiles, then tackles Dexter in a hug, kissing him all over his face.<br>RQF2605: Aw... Okay. Enough cuddles, or you guys can jump in the swamp. Sorry.  
>I snap and Grimm falls on the floor after Raven and Dexter pull apart.<br>Grimm: Again?!  
>RQF2605: Yep. Here, eat these, or I'm Headmistress for 72 hours. Deal with it.<br>Grimm: Ugh.  
>Everyone: EAT! EAT!<br>He begins, gagging down the eggs. On the fourth one, he gives up.  
>Grimm: NO MORE! *gasps*<br>RQF2605: YAY! I'M HEADMISTRESS FOR 72 HOURS!  
>I pull up my MirrorPad and issue a school-wide email with the news. I also cancel school for the next week.<br>RQF2605: Okay. Bye-bye!  
>I snap and Grimm disappears.<br>RQF2605: Oka~  
>Briar interrupts by singing the song. Hopper is playing the music on his MirrorPhone and everyone is enjoying the muse-ic. She finishes and everyone claps.<br>Briar: Okay, thanks... zZz...  
>RQF2605: WAKE UP!<br>Briar wakes up and everyone turns to me.  
>RQF2605: Uh... heh... Well... Next, from UltimateWarriorFan4Ever...<p>

I got some!

Dear Apple, Are you jealous of Daring and Lizzie dating?  
>Dear Blondie, I dare you to make out with Sparrow while Duchess is watching.<br>Dear Duchess, move out of the way so I can ask Ashlynn a question.  
>Dear Ashlynn, do you imagine Hunter being a male stripper?<p>

That's all I got!

Apple: Well, like Daring said, it was a dare... so, technically, there is nothing to be jealous of, right?  
>RQF2605: Okay, then, what about true love's kiss with Cerise and Daring?<br>Apple: I think your magic was faulty. End of story.  
>RQF2605: Okay then. Blondie...?<br>Blondie: 'Kay!  
>Sparrow: So many people want somebody to hook up with me! No objections!<br>Blondie falls on him and kisses. Duchess is slamming into the sides of her cage and it is frightening. Blondie pulls away and Duchess breaks out of the cage.  
>Duchess: YA!<br>Duchess grabs Blondie and throws her out the window and into the swamp. She then slaps Sparrow so hard, he falls, half-conscious.  
>RQF2605: That was beautiful, Duch! Nice job!<br>I wipe a tear and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy again.  
>RQF2605: What, that was well done! Duchess, move.<br>She moves and Ashlynn begins speaking.  
>Ashlynn: No, because he's kinda halfway there, what with ripping his shirt off every time someone needs help, but I'm not complaining about him being shirtless! But, no, he's not the type to be a male stripper.<br>RQF2605: Okay. Next, from Infinity90...

Kitty,  
>I dare you to break dance! (Yeah, I said it)<p>

Truth, Raven. Have you ever wanted to strangle Apple when she sings?

Hunter, Duchess and Maddie, I dare you guys to take Sparrow's guitar and throw it out the nearest window.

Truth, Daring. Do you think your brother is an embarrassment?

Hopper, I dare you to repeat everything RavenQueenFan2605 says.

Blondie, I dare you and Sparrow to go graffiti Headmaster Grimm's office.

Truth, Dex. Do you find all this fangirling over you annoying?

Truth, Holly. Why do you admire Daring?

Raven: Figuratively, yeah. The first time was okay, but when she does it EVERY SINGLE DAY at SUNRISE, it gets annoying. Especially that one time I had a class first period.  
>RQF2605: I would, too. And I'd actually do it. I need my sleep. Hunter, Maddie, Duchess, GO!<br>They grab the guitar and throw it out the window.  
>Sparrow: NO! MY BABY!<br>He jumps out the window and we all watch as he grabs it mid-air, does a few flips, then lands on the side of the swamp on his feet, holding the guitar over his head.  
>Sparrow: NOT TODAY!<br>RQF2605: Hey, Infinity20, be thankful he can't actually harm you. I'd be frightened.  
>Sparrow ran back up the stairs and started to cradle his guitar.<br>Sparrow: My precious... my precious...  
>RQF2605: Uh... NEXT, your up, Daring!<br>Daring: Sometimes, but not really. Only once in a while, and that's when we fight.  
>Dexter: That's true.<br>RQF2605: Okay. Hopper, you're next.  
>Hopper: Okay. Hopper, you're next.<br>RQF2605: I will strangle you.  
>Hopper: I will strangle you.<br>RQF2605: I hate Briar.  
>Hopper: I hate Briar.<br>RQF2605: HA! You said it! You're up, Blondie!  
>Hopper: HA! You said it! You're up, Blondie!<br>Blondie grabs the spray paint and Sparrow, then runs to Grimm's office. She comes back twenty minutes later, with bits of paint and a paint-covered-on-the-left Sparrow.  
>Sparrow: She wanted... *huff* to do... the silhouette... of a man... running... so I had... *pant* to pose.<br>Blondie: I just wanted him covered in paint. It's funny.  
>RQF2605: Indeed, it is.<br>Hopper: Indeed, it is.  
>RQF2605: Dexter, as the question asked, DO you find this fangirling over you annoying?<br>Hopper: Dexter, as the question asked, DO you find this fangirling over you annoying?  
>Dexter: Girls...are fangirling... over ME?!<br>He points at himself, his mouth open, shock apparent on his face.  
>RQF2605: Man, you really ARE clueless!<br>Hopper: Man, you really ARE clueless!  
>I punch Hopper square in the jaw. He rubs it and glares at me.<br>RQF2605: What? I only broke it.  
>Hopper: Wha, I ony oke it.<br>Daring: So, Holly, you admire me. Tell me why. Well, actually, all girls admire me, so what's YOUR reason?  
>Raven: I don't admire you.<br>Cerise: Me, neither.  
>Maddie: What are we talking about?<br>Cupid: Sorry, but I don't. Not everyone admires you, Daring.  
>Daring: But, I know Cerise does 'cause she kissed me and got her voice back.<br>Cerise: Faulty magic.  
>RQF2605: This is my story, so it's never faulty UNLESS I make it faulty on purpose, so, yeah... hehe...<br>Cerise: ?  
>Holly: Well, uh... you're handsome, I guess?<br>Daring: Okay... uh... everyone only likes me because I look gooooood.  
>He holds up his mirror. I reach out, grab it, and smash it to the ground.<br>Daring: Hey!  
>He tries to tackle me, which really is NOT the best idea. I grab him midair and throw him to the ground.<br>Daring: ...ow...  
>RQF2605: Next, from crazy chic 666...<p>

sparrow: throw your guitar in a wood chipper :D  
>raven: call your dad and say your gay then hang up and don't enplane to him what that was about till the 6th or 7th chapter<br>hunter: ITS SHIRT RIPPING TIME!  
>daring: throw your mirror in the wood chipper too!<br>apple: wear your glasses you know you need them  
>poppy: love ya but your getting a hunter hair cut too<br>hopper: sing that annoying barbie song you know im a barbie girl or something  
>cupid: your safe for now...<p>

Sparrow: No. F*cking. Way. NEVER!  
>RQF2605: Fine. I might put it back together. By the way, it's either that or confess three bad pranks you pulled on Grimm...<br>Hopper: Ine. I migh pu i ba ogeder. Y te ay, i's eider dat or confess tree ad panks ou pull on Gimm...  
>Sparrow: Fine... *sniff*<br>He throws it in. When it comes out, my magic puts it back together (I'm nice, okay?).  
>Daring gathers the mirror remnants from when I smashed it and throws it in. It doesn't make much of a difference.<br>Hunter rips off his shirt. He waits for the fanfare, but I have stopped it.  
>RQF2605: Not today. Those trumpets get annoying after a while.<br>Hopper: Ot oday. Dose tumpets et annoyin afta while.  
>Raven: Okay, callin' dad...<br>She calls him. He picks up.  
>Raven: Hi, dad... Uh huh... Yeah... I'm gay.<br>She hangs up. Five seconds later, her phone rings again.  
>Raven: Yeah, dad... JK, just a dare... bye.<br>She hangs up yet again.  
>Raven: That was actually pretty funny! Here, Apple, your glasses.<br>Raven casts a spell and they land on Apple's face correctly.  
>Raven: Yay! My magic worked!<br>Poppy: Guess I~  
>RQF2605: WHAT did I say about talking?<br>Hopper: AT id I ay a-out alking?  
>Poppy nods, then begins to shave and cut. Finally, she finishes. It doesn't look half bad.<br>RQF2605: Ooh, this is gonna be FUN! Sing, Hopper!  
>Hopper: Ooh, is is onna e UN! Ing, Opper!<br>He sings, but the words are kinda messed up, as his jaw is still broken (that's why, when he was repeating me, they were garbled). Everyone is laughing. Except me, 'cause I am covering my ears and hating the song.  
>RQF2605: Finally... Next, from AnimePopCircle...<br>Hopper: Inally... Ext, rom A-i-e-OpIrle...

Dare: Raven, dye your hair blonde, and cross your eyes. Then go into a movie theatre and declare that you are Derpy Hooves (lol)  
>Dare: Briar, I dare you to flash Hopper(while he's human)<br>Truth: have any of you ever had depression?  
>Dare: Maddie, I dare to go into the Li-fairy and sing "Shake It Off" at the top of your lungs without getting caught by the evil step-librarians<br>Sorry for all the dirty ones I think of, I'm not like that at all.

XXX  
>APC<p>

Raven: Uh... 'Kay?  
>I snap and she's blonde. Then, she crosses her eyes and walks (shakily) to the theater. We all follow.<br>Raven (Derpy Hooves accent): Uh... Now, I'm getting tickets. Pay and take de tickets and enter the theater.  
>Finally, after many people looking at her funny, we're back in the mansion.<br>Raven: My eyes hurt...  
>I snap and her hair's normal.<br>Briar: Okay... *deep breath*. Here we go. Hopper, come.  
>She takes him to the bathroom and locks the door. Ten seconds later, she's out, and Hopper is a broken-jawed frog. Blondie kisses his cheek. He's normal again, but he's obviously astonished and in awe.<br>RQF2605: Raise your hand if you've had depressions.  
>Hopper: Aise our and if ou've ad epessions.<br>Raven raised her hand, but no one else did.  
>Raven: After Legacy Day, and before. Not frequently, but a few times.<br>Dexter hugged her.  
>Maddie: No more sadness! Let's be silly!<br>She pulls a bottle of silence potion from her hat and drinks it, then goes to the lifairy, with us trailing behind her. She jumps on a table and sings, but makes no sound because of the potion. We go back and she wipes the effects with the antidote, which she pulls from her hat, too. She giggles.  
>RQF2605: Next, from Guest...<br>Hopper: Ext, om Est...

Cerise I dare u to kiss daring in front of mr badwolf

Cerise: What's up with me and Daring?  
>Daring: We'd be a cute couple. Dinner tonight?<br>Cerise: Why not? Make it that new steakhouse and you've got a deal. And you're paying.  
>Daring: 'Kay. Pick up at seven?<br>Cerise: Yeah, okay.  
>I snap and Mr. Badwolf appears on the floor.<br>Mr. Badwolf: What is going on?  
>RQF2605: Just watch.<br>Cerise grabs Daring and jams their lips together. Mr. Badwolf sees and begins to growl.  
>Mr. Badwolf: If you want to date Cerise, you must prove yourself worthy of her.<br>Cerise: He has. He's taking me to that new steakhouse at seven tonight and paying.  
>Mr. Badwolf: Okay. Let's hope he has a large wallet.<br>Daring: Uh... what just happened?  
>I snap and Mr. Badwolf disappears.<br>RQF2605: Next, from Owllover34...

RAVEN! MADDIE! CERISE! CEDAR! KITTY! CUPID! POPPY! MELODY! ASHLYNN! SPARROW! HUNTER!  
>Tomorrow, I dare all ya'll Rebels to get up on tables at lunch tomorrow, and sing 'Eye Of The Tiger' together!<br>Oh, and Blondie, be sweet and get it on film!

RQF2605: How 'bout now?  
>Rebels: Sure.<br>We go into the Castleteria and I snap, summoning all the Ever After High students. They appear, confused.  
>RQF2605: Presenting, the Rebels, singing Eye Of The Tiger!<br>Everyone is still confused, so I glare. They immediately clap and watch the singing students as I play the music. When we finish, everyone claps. I send them away, and us playing Truth or Dare go back to my floating mansion.  
>RQF2605: Now, a long dare, once again from Owllover34...<p>

EVERYONE! I dare each of you to sing assigned songs in a big show RQF2605 will organize in the Charmitorium tomorrow! Your assignments:  
>Raven: Titanium, by Sia and David Guetta, Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, Fighter by Christina Aguilera<br>Apple: Primadonna Girl, by Marina And The Diamonds  
>Briar: Give Your Heart A Break, by Demi Lovato, duet with Hopper, On The Floor, by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull<br>Maddie: So Yesterday, by Hilary Duff, duet with Raven, Better In Stereo, by Dove Cameron  
>Blondie: Air Balloon, By Lily Allen<br>Cerise: Demons, by Imagine Dragons, Duet with Daring, Leave Out All The Rest, by Linkin Park  
>Ashlynn: Brown Eyes, by Destiny's Child, duet with Hunter, Ain't No Mountain High Enough, by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terell<br>Cedar: Team, by Lorde  
>Lizzie: Bad Romance, by Lady Gaga<br>Kitty: Here's To Never Growing Up, By Avril Lavigne  
>Duchess: I Hate Myself For Loving You, by Joan Jett And The Blackhearts<br>Cupid: Beating Heart, by Ellie Goulding  
>Holly: Miracle, by Cascada, duet with Poppy, Fly, by Nicki Minaj and Rihanna, Poppy: Nicki Minaj, Holly: Rihanna<br>Poppy: Wham Bam, by Clooney  
>Dexter: Save My Heart, by Jason Reeves, duet with Raven, Popular Song, by MIKA and Ariana Grande, duet with Daring, Top Of The World, by Mitchell Musso and Doc Shaw (A.K.A. The Pair Of Kings theme song), duet with Hunter, Hall Of Fame, by The Script and Wil. Dexter: The Script Hunter: Wil.<br>Hunter: Ready, Aim, Fire, by Imagine Dragons  
>Daring: More, by Usher<br>Hopper: Grenade, by Bruno Mars  
>Rebels: How Far We've Come, by Matchbox 20<br>Sparrow: Headstrong, by Trapt  
><strong>Note to Owllover34: I'm sorry, but I won't be able to write about the performance in DETAIL. Super sorry!<strong>

After the performance (they do it immediately, as tomorrow doesn't work out on their schedules):  
>Raven: Are you stressed I'm not stressed not at all I'm perfectly calm hahahaha...<br>Dexter: Uh... Rae, calm down.  
>He begins massaging her shoulders and she visibly relaxes.<br>RQF2605: Okay, next, from Elizabeth...

Dexter i dare you to kiss lizzie on the lips for 3 minutes  
>Lizzie I dare you to kiss Daring, Alistair and Hopper on the lips and end every sentence with because i'm a slut<p>

Dexter: No.  
>Raven: If she does, it will NOT be pretty...<br>She cracks her knuckles and wiggles her fingers, magic dancing between them.  
>Lizzie: I'll do the last one, but I'm skipping the first one. Raven's scary when she wants to be.<br>She goes and kisses every guy (except Dexter) named and sits down.  
>RQF2605: How do you feel, Lizzie?<br>Lizzie: Tired because I'm a slut.  
>RQF2605: Just don't talk, because that sounded wrong. Next, from Daniella...<p>

Lizzie i dare you to go up with the headmister grimm and sing Roses are red (my love ) and every time we touch

Lizzie: When I sing, do I have to say because I'm a slut at the end of every sentence because I'm a slut?  
>RQF2605: No.<br>Lizzie: Good because I'm a slut.  
>I snap and Grimm appears.<br>Grimm: Not again...  
>Lizzie begins singing and Grimm looks incredulous. When she finishes, he is obviously angry.<br>Grimm: What is the meaning of this?! You fairy teens are taking games too far...  
>I snap and he's gone.<br>RQF2605: Next, from Owllover34 AGAIN...

DEXTER! I dare you to yell angrily at a potato for three minutes straight!

Dexter: Uh... okay?  
>I go into the kitchen and grab a bowl of mashed potatoes.<br>RQF2605: This is all I have right now and I do not feel like using magic right now.  
>Dexter (yelling starts): What the f*ck you staring at?! Never seen anything like me before? Well, your mother was the fattest, ugliest, most rotten potato in your garden!...<br>He continues and everyone is hiding their laughs. Finally, the three minutes are up and Dexter is a bit red in the face.  
>Dexter: How'd I do?<br>RQF2605: You did fine, Dex, you did fine. Good job. And, finally, from PennPowers...

I dare Ashlynn Ella to wear mismatching shoes the whole day!

Ashlynn: Whoa, whoa, whoa... What did she say oh yeah mismatched shoes I don't know if that's humanely possible oh nonononononononononono...  
>RQF2605: Do it.<br>I snap and her golden heels are gone. I snap again and one pink flat is on one foot and one silver one on the other.  
>RQF2605: The heels are in your closet.<br>Ashlynn: *screams* Oh... my godmother... sh*t sh*t sh*t oh f*ck...  
>RQF2605: That's the most I've heard you swear... wow, you like shoes. Keep these on 'til next time. Everyone, say bye!<br>Everyone: Bye!  
>Cerise: Daring, it's seven. Let's go.<br>Daring: Can I have my crown back?  
>Cerise: Not yet.<br>Daring: Aw... *sniffles*


	5. What Are Frozen Characters Doing here?

RQF2605: Guess what?  
>Briar: What?<br>RQF2605: I HAVE A NEW FROZEN MODERN AU FANFIC CALLED ARENDELLE UNIVERSITY!  
>Everyone else: So?<br>Elsa: Does it make us look good?  
>RQF2605: *sees Elsa, Anna, Hans, and Kristoff* Get out, you are not supposed to be here.<br>Anna: Fine... *Frozen cast disappears*  
>RQF2605: Okay, from Owllover34...<p>

DEXTER! I dare you to yell angrily at a potato for three minutes straight!  
>DARING! I dare you to call your dad and tell him you hate him.<p>

Dexter: I don't know what to do...?  
>RQF2605: Fine... *snaps* *Dexter is covered in green beans*<br>Dexter: What? Ah!  
>Daring: *calls* Hey... I don't need cash... Cerise is NOT a "freaky wolf girl"!... I hate you. *hangs up*<br>RQF2605: Good, good... From Guest...

I dare Lizzie and Daring to be tied back to back. They have to get out together, nobody else help them.  
>I dare Lizzie to NOT SAY "Off with _" For the next 2 chapters.<p>

Lizzie: OFF with your-never mind. *stands back to back with Daring* *tied up*  
>Daring: *smashes mirror with difficulty (emotional and physical cuz he's tied up)* *uses shards to cut the glass* *sniffle*<br>RQF2605: From emyy250...

Sparrow:Was that awesome or what? I bet you can't put something in Mr. Badwolf's pocket without him noticing. Like a crayon drawing of him. Grimm:You can cuss me out for 3 minutes and get locked in the basement for a week OR you can admit to your crimes to Nevermore and Raven. Daring: Throw money at people. Dexter: Dance in a lamb costume. Cerise: Eat a whole cake. Ashlynn: Paint on Cedar's arm

Sparrow: Yeah. And I can! You owe me something. There were fake bills, fake car keys, a drawing called the Big Fat Wolf... *lists items*  
>Cerise: I won't tell *crosses fingers*<br>Grimm: *appears* What?  
>RQF2605: *repeats emyy250's dare*<br>Grimm: Uh... emyy250, I bet you are the... *continues* *finishes* *disappears to a basement*  
>RQF2605: He's in the Tower Salon basement. And before you ask, Poppy, I have my reasons.<br>Daring: Uh... okay. *throws coins out window* *hears yells* Oops... (yells) Are you okay?  
>Dexter: Why do the readers not like me?<br>RQF2605: They love you. Here. *hands him lamb costume* Put it on and dance OR... *holds up green bean*  
>Dexter: Fine! Green beans are probably the worst thing in Ever After right now... *puts on costume over clothes* *dances*<br>Everyone: *snickers*  
>Dexter: *stops* *changes out* Bleh... *sees green bean I'm holding up* AAH! *hides behind sofa*<br>Cerise: Stand back. *everyone steps back* *cake appears* *Cerise eats it in two minutes* Done.  
>RQF2605: Finally! Someone who can eat as fast as me!<br>Ashlynn: Sure! *paints bluebird on Cedar's arm*  
>Cedar: Great painting, but you can improve this and this... *her and Ashlynn begin discussing improving painting skills*<br>RQF2605: STOP! Next, from Guest...

I Dare every character of the same gender (unless related of course) to kiss each other on the lips don't worry no tongue or anything required (cuss I'm so nice)  
>Also Cupid what was your exact thought process when throwing raven into the pull<br>Apple same question but about throwing grape soda on Grimm

Everyone: NO.  
>Cupid: Um... I was thinking about how Raven might be mad, and that she might not forgive me...<br>Raven: Of course I forgive you! *hugs Cupid*  
>Apple: What if he gives me detention? What if he takes away my Student Council position?<br>RQF2605: Really? From Guest 3...

Dare: Apple since I can't make you say it I dare you to go swamp swimming and do 15 laps. NO getting out of it.  
>To everyone else: If Apple tries to get out of it someone push her in, consider it a dare.<br>Blondie: I dare you to video Apple swimming in the swamp and post it and the zombie video online. No getting out of this either.

Apple: Really? But... my dress...  
>RQF2605: Too bad. *all appear at swamp* *Apple begins swimming*<br>Apple: Bleah! *tries getting out* *Duchess pushes her back in* *finishes* Heh... *pant* ohmigodmother...  
>RQF2605: I could swim that in one and a half minutes. You took... *checks watch*... fifteen. *all appear back at mansion*<br>Blondie: Posting... Posting... DONE! Ha! The views are climbing...  
>Apple: EEEEK!<br>RQF2605: From fairygirlie324...

Sweetie i love what you did with this chapter and i was almost crying from happiness when you updated! My next dare is again for cerise and daring: spend at least 6 hours together in one room! I'd love it if you would include what happens in the room throughout the story! I adore what you did with my dare but maybe cerise can be a little nicer next time. Other than that i love it! Btw GO TO HELL WITH THAT "FAULTY MAGIC" ,APPLE , THAT'S TRUE LOVE! Btw I'm so sorry I'm so demanding, i just take Darise way to serious! Good luck ;) fairygirlie324

Apple: Oh, no, you DIDN'T! *grabs machine gun on wall* *tries to fire it but sees that there's no ammo* Aw...  
>Raven: Why do you have a machine gun on the wall?<br>RQF2605: It's pretty.  
>Blondie: Really?<br>Cerise: Fine... *stands in center of room with Daring* *bullet-proof class mini-room appears around them (7 feet by 7 feet floor, 8 feet high* What's Darise?  
>Daring: Our ship name.<br>Cerise: People actually SHIP us? Wow, morons...  
>RQF2605: Quit. Insulting. The. READERS! FYI, I'M one of the "morons" who ship Darise.<br>Cerise: I apologize! *cowers*  
>RQF2605: Okay. You'll only be in the room until the end of the chapter. From Owllover34...<p>

ASHLYNN! Truth. Would you rather make out with Dexter for five minutes or slap Hunter across the face? Dare. Do whichever one you picked.

Ashlynn: Slap Hunter... because Dexter and I would be dead, and I wouldn't want that on my conscience... *"slaps" Hunter* I'm sorry, babe!  
>Hunter: *wakes up* Huh... what?<br>RQF2605: Did you SERIOUSLY fall asleep while I was reading fairygirlie324's dare?  
>Hunter: (sheepishly) Maybe...<br>RQF2605: Ugh... next, from Sisternature365...

I dare Dexter to dress like the male version of Queen Elsa and sing the male version of let it go.  
>Blondie are you a natural blond?<p>

Dexter: I'm a bad singer...  
>RQF2605: Too bad. *snaps* *Dexter's clothes become male Elsa's clothes*<br>Dexter: Really? Uh... *begins singing*  
>I do the music magically, and I make his clothes icy (like does in Frozen) at appropriate part. He doesn't realize it, but it's GREEN BEAN DESIGN!<br>Dexter: Done... AAAH! GREEN BEANS! *runs to bathroom screaming* I WANT MY NORMAL CLOTHES BACK!  
>RQF2605: FINE! *snaps* *Dexter comes back wearing his original clothes*<br>Dexter: Why do you hate me?  
>RQF2605: I don't; it's just funny.<br>Blondie: Yes. Duh.  
>RQF2605: From Story Lover...<p>

I just wanted to say to Madeline Hatter: Happy Mad Hatter's Day! :-)

A Truth and a Dare  
>Daring, I want you to say the first thing that comes to your mind when you think about each of the Ever After Rebels (i.e. Raven, Maddie, Hunter, Cedar, Cerise, Cupid, Kitty, Sparrow). If you say something negative about that person, they have the right to smash, destroy, and obliterate any mirror you own in any fashion (i.e. burning, hammering, stoning)<br>Good Luck!

Ship Truths  
>Briar (from the ship Bropper) If you had to change any flaw in your relationship with Hopper, what would it be?<p>

Dexter (from the ship Dexven) What is the hardest thing about dating the next "Evil Queen"?

Hunter (from the ship Huntlynn) Have you ever been tempted to eat meat by your friends forever after in front of Ashlynn? Has she ever taken her shoe obsession to far- and you just snapped?

Thanks!  
>Story Lover<p>

P. S. Headmaster- I mean, Milton Grimm, you suck! Can't even follow through a dare! Congratulations, Headmistress RavenQueenFan2605!

RQF2605: Thank you! And I took the position officially while I could! I'll let Milton Grimm know you think he sucks.  
>Maddie: Finally! Someone OTHER than Wonderlandians and Raven recognize Mad Hatter's Day!<br>Daring: So much pressure... uh... Raven... explosions. Maddie... used to be colors, but now that dance from the tea party. Hunter... axes. Cedar... paintbrushes. Cerise... now a wolf, but used to be a hood. Cupid... her MirrorCast. Kitty... shadows and that smile. Sparrow... a guitar.  
>Raven: Grr... *she summons all his mirrors*<br>Kitty: Can I help?  
>Raven: Yeah. *Raven incinerates two* *Kitty throws two in wood chipper* *Raven throws two out the window* *Kitty smashes two with rock* *etc. etc. etc.*<br>Daring: NOOOO!  
>Cerise: Please shut up. In this small area and with my sensitive hearing, you are practically making me go deaf.<br>Daring: Sorry...  
>Briar: The froggy issue.<br>Dexter: Dad's disapproval, but I don't give a sh*t.  
>RQF2605: Don't cuss. *tosses green bean*<br>Dexter: Ah! WHY?! (Dexter is now seriously scared by green beans, so... hehe)  
>Hunter: Nope. And I've gotten close.<br>RQF2605: From Infinity90...

Dear Gang,  
>THAT WAS AWESOME! Best truth or dares ever.<p>

Dear Cerise,  
>I dare you to do a cheerleading cheer for Daring about how hot he is.<p>

Duchess,  
>Truth: Have you ever eaten a swan thinking it was chicken, beef, or turkey on accident?<p>

Briar,  
>I dare you to bring one of your little brothers to the next Truth or Dare.<p>

Raven,  
>I dare you to burn all of your wrapped salted caramels.<p>

Apple,  
>I dare you to eat ten chicken legs! Raw. In a minute. Or you have to make out with Sparrow..in a closet.<p>

Dear Dexter,  
>I dare you to call Madam Maid Marian and ask her out to a bar.<p>

Lizzie,  
>I dare you to cut your hair.<p>

Blondie,  
>I dare you to switch clothes with Cerise, bump hips with Daring, kiss Hopper for 39 seconds and end everyone of your sentences with "She was fat anyway." Oh, and I want you to use handcuffs on Sparrow and Poppy so they have to go everywhere with each other till the next chapter.<p>

Maddie,  
>Truth: Have you ever wanted a sibling?<br>Dare: I dare you to dye your hair brown, straighten it and wear grey clothes for the rest of this chapter. Oh, and call Alistair and invite him to the next Truth or Dare.

Daring,  
>I dare you to shave your head,wax your eyebrows, take off all your clothes except for your boxers, and make Apple faint-by knocking her out (with anything, no pretending Apple) IN THAT ORDER.<p>

Lily Bo Peep,  
>I want you to kiss the Son Of Hero Haarlem on the lips.<p>

Holly,  
>I want you to give Poppy 3 glasses of Chardonnay wine. And then dye your hair green and sing "Friday" by Rebecca Black<p>

Poppy,  
>Truth: Which guy would kiss if it was a matter of life or death?<br>a. Hopper  
>b. Tucker (from the Merry Men)<br>c. Humphrey Dumpy  
>d. Dexter<br>Dare: Do random things because you're drunk.

Humphrey,  
>Join the Truth or Dare game with the other fairytales.<p>

That's all for now... EMOTICON EVIL FACE.

Infinity90

RQF2605: I know! Nice emoticon. *makes evil face*  
>Everyone else: AAAAAAH!<br>Cerise: Umm... no movements 'cause of THIS ROOM... *glares at me* *I glare back* Umm... Daring, Daring! His hair is great! *continues* **(This is because I have no cheer-writing skills whatsoever)**  
>RQF2605: You must actually like him to make that good a cheer!<br>Cerise: *growls*  
>Duchess: NEVER.<br>Briar: My parents won't let me. Sorry.  
>Raven: But... but... YOU ARE EVIL, INFINITY90! *cries* *burns the salted caramels*<br>Apple: I'll get sick...  
>RQF2605: Fine... five. *chicken legs appear*<br>Apple: *eating* *makes the time* Ugh... *runs to bathroom* *puking noises are heard*  
>Dexter: *calls* Hey, Maid Marian, will you go to a bar with me? *yelling noises heard* Okay, I know! Just a dare. Yeesh... *hangs up*<br>Lizzie: Okay. *cuts off one eighth of an inch* You didn't say how much. Off with your - wait, never mind. Haha!  
>Blondie: I don't have handcuffs, but okay. And I can't change clothes with Cerise right now... *looks at mini room where Cerise is sleeping on Daring's shoulder*... so... same with bumping hips with Daring. Sorry. *kisses Hopper for 39 seconds* Weird... she was fat anyways.<br>Hopper: What just happened?  
>Maddie: No, I have not. *Poppy does her hair* *changes into gray clothes*<br>Alistair: I'm right here! Jeez...  
>Daring: I can't...<br>RQF2605: You will. *snaps Daring out of room*  
>Daring: But I'm NOT shaving my head OR waxing my eyebrows.<br>RQF2605: I agree.  
>Cerise: *sleepily* Me, too... *snores*<br>Daring and Apple line up and begin boxing. Within the first minute, Apple's on the ground.  
>Daring: Did it! *reappears in mini room with Cerise*<br>RQF2605: Lily Bo Peep isn't here. I'll hext her. *hexts her* *everyone chats for ten minutes* *video response of her kissing Hero*  
>Cupid: Whoa, that's some kissing!<br>Holly: Here you go, sis. *hands wine glass and bottle*  
>Poppy: Okay...? *pours glass of wine and drinks three times*<br>Holly: Lot of hair dye... *goes to bathroom* *dyes hair fluorescent green* Um... *sings Friday*  
>Briar: I don't get that song. Me. Wow...<br>Poppy: (slurred) Tuuuckerrrr... heeee's had the mooost practice out ooof the siiiingle oooones... *walks into Daring and Cerise's mini room* *falls down*  
>Humphrey: I'm here, no one's asking me or daring me anything RQF here didn't get rid of...<br>Everyone else: Lucky!  
>RQF2605: From P...<p>

I dare Apple to prank Jack B. Nimble.

Apple: Really? *goes with spray paint*  
>Everyone else: *watches through a magic mirror I have* *Apple spray paints a target on Jack B. Nimble's house*<br>Apple: (five minutes later) I'm back.  
>RQF2605: Good. *phone rings* Hello?... Hey, Jack... Someone vandalised your house? *Apple hands me a twenty dollar bill*... I don't know who did... If I find out, I'll let you know... *Apple hands me another twenty dollar bill*... Bye! *hangs up*<br>Apple: Thanks...  
>RQF2605: I just wanted the cash. From crazy chic 666...<p>

Sparrow- sell your guitar for a penny and if u try to buy it back it will cost $10,000.01 and listen to Happy 10 times straight in a padded room wearing a straitjacket  
>Cupid- make headmaster Grimm fall in love (and possibly marry) a pineapple and don't undo it and take hopper to monster high later<br>Merry men- you all have magically turned into women good luck  
>Dexter- hide all Daring's mirrors wherever you want<br>Maddie- go freaking insane  
>Hopper- walk in the girls locker room at monster high when there are girls in their<br>Apple- sing I kissed a girl to your parents but you and no one else can tell them it was a dare

Sparrow: I... f*cking... hate... you.  
>RQF2605: I'd scold you, but... that IS cruel. I'll buy it back for ya.<br>Sparrow: R-really?  
>RQF2605: Mmhmm. *smiles*<br>Alistair: Why are you being so nice?  
>RQF2605: I don't know.<br>Sparrow: *sells guitar to homeless guy for one penny*  
>RQF2605: *buys back guitar for $10,000.01* *gives guitar to Sparrow*<br>Sparrow: Thank you! *bows* *goes to padded room* *I strap him in straightjacket and put a camera to see his reactions*  
><strong>First time:<strong>  
>Sparrow: Eh, so?<br>**Second time:  
><strong>Sparrow: Um, the straightjacket is hurting me.  
><strong>Third time:<br>**Sparrow: AAAAH! *thrashes*  
><strong>Fourth time:<br>**Sparrow: Six times to go... eh... eh...  
><strong>Fifth time:<strong>  
>Sparrow: I will KILL whoever after sings this!<br>**Sixth time:  
><strong>Sparrow: *whimpers*  
><strong>Seventh time:<br>**Sparrow: LET ME OUT! PLEASE!  
><strong>Eighth time:<br>**Sparrow: (singsongy) Happy, happy madness. Happy I would be. Happy, happy madness. Happy I CAN'T be! *giggles*  
><strong>Ninth time:<strong>  
>Sparrow:...<br>**Tenth time:**  
>Sparrow: I'm done! LET ME OUT! *gets out* *runs to corner and curls up in a ball*<br>Cupid: I can't. It's against the rules of Love. And I can't go to Monster High with Hopper...  
>RQF2605: I'll send him twenty pounds of pineapples. *sends the pineapples*<br>Merry men: Uh... GAH! *runs around screaming*  
>RQF2605: Hehe! *snaps* *Merry men are back to normal*<br>Dexter: Oh, yeah... *hides mirrors in one of Daring's textbooks* He never looks there...  
>Maddie: I lready-aay m-aay, o-say eah-ay.<br>Briar: Is that pig latin?  
>Maddie: Es-yay!<br>Hopper: I can't go to Monster High.  
>RQF2605: So... no. And I wouldn't let him even if he could.<br>Apple: Um... I don't know the song.  
>Everyone else: WHAT?!<br>Apple: *sees lyrics* Really? This sucks. *parents appear*  
>Snow White: Hello.<br>Apple: *sings song*  
>Her father: Excuse me?<br>Snow White: Err... I never hexpected that, but thats alright. *smiles* *parents disappear*  
>RQF2605: From Drama Cutie...<p>

Some truths and dares here oh and this story is REALLY FUNNY!

Raven: I dare you to punch Apple at the back of her head when she's not looking.

Apple: I dare you to end EVERY sentence with "I need to fart."

Allistar: Is it true that you like Maddie?

Dexter: I dare you to eat a hamburger then spit it out in front of Raven (not on her though) o.o

Poppy: I dare you to cut ALL of Hunters hair off whether he likes it or not.

Ok that's it for now and I know it's so random and unlike me O.o. I'll be keeping an eye out lol.

RQF2605: I know.  
>Raven: What?<br>Apple: Oh, look! A birdie! *turns to window*  
>Raven: I don't wanna, but... *punches the back of Apple's head*<br>Apple: HEY! *slaps Raven*  
>Raven: It was a DARE!<br>Apple: Why do I have to?  
>RQF2605: The sentences end with...<br>Apple: Must I I need to fart?  
>RQF2605: Yes.<br>Alistair: Yes, and you misspelled my name. My name is not A-L-L-I-S-T-A-I-R, it's A-L-I-S-T-A-I-R.  
>Dexter: Why? Fine... *bites into hamburger I give him* *spits it out* *sees it has green beans in it* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!<br>RQF2605: *laughing like crazy*  
>Poppy: Okay.<br>Hunter: MY HAIR! NOOOOOOO! *runs from Poppy who is holding scissors* *is held in place by me*  
>Poppy: I don't wanna, but... *cuts Hunter's hair*<br>Hunter: *cries*  
>Cerise: Is it the end of your chapter yet?<br>Daring: I hope not. *kisses Cerise's cheek*  
>Cerise: *playfully shoves away*<br>RQF2605: Nope. From Aeva 9.0...

DARES:  
>RAVEN: Sing Botty By Jennifer Lopez (Feat Iggy Azalea.)<br>BRIAR: Tell Everyone In Here Your Secret Crush.  
>APPLE: Be Mean To Everyone For One Day At School.<p>

Raven: What song is that?  
>RQF2605: I haven't heard it yet, either.<br>Briar: Hopper.  
>Hopper: Yes!<br>Cedar: That's sort of Apple every day, so...  
>Apple: Hey! *begins chasing Cedar with axe*<br>RQF2605: From SparklesX3...

Ashlynn:Cut down a tree or Do a flip off a cliff  
>Cerise:Eat meat in front of Ashlynn<br>Hunter:Eat meat  
>Raven:Turn Dexter into a frog,then dress up in a frilly dress and kiss Frog Dexter<br>Daring:End every sentence with "because I'm so sexy"  
>Maddie: Kiss a tree then teleport in a tv show and kick someone<br>That's all X3Sparkles OUT!

Ashlynn: *cries* *goes to my indoor greenhouse* *cuts down a small tree* I'M SORRY! *cries some more*  
>Cerise: I'm in a mini room. *meat appears in front of her* Never mind. *eats the meat*<br>Ashlynn: *screams* TOO MUCH TORTURE! *runs*  
>Hunter: NO. F*CK NO.<br>RQF2605: No cussing, but fine.  
>Raven: Uh... *turns Dexter into a frog* *dresses up in frilly purple dress* Okay... *kisses Dexter* *he turns back to normal*<br>Dexter: I NEVER wanna be a frog again! I pity you, Hopper.  
>Daring: Gladly, because I'm so sexy.<br>Maddie: *kisses tree* *goes to Sherlock*  
>RQF2605: *turns on Sherlock*<br>Everyone: *watches Maddie kick Moriarty in the balls*  
>Maddie: *reappears* Done! *giggles*<br>RQF2605: From MadelinesTeaPots...

Hopper: (DON'T let Briar know about this dare until it is time for Hopper to read the poem) Have cupid write an amazing love poem for Briar for you, and read it to Briar in HUMAN FORM. If you turn into a frog while reading it to Briar, you're going to have to ask Kitty for a dare.

Raven: Have Apple write a song about woodland creatures, and you are going to have to sing it!

Blondie and Cupid: Switch MirrorCasts for a week

WILD CARD DARE (ANY random person can get this dare): Call your mother, tell them you are pregnant (or for boys: got someone preggers) then hang up. You are allowed to explain to them ONLY if they call back.

Cupid: Here ya go, Hopper.  
>Hopper: Uh... *faces Briar* *begins reading* I... *almost turns into a frog but doesn't* *finishes* I did it!<br>Briar: That... Was... HEXCELLENT! *hugs him*  
>Raven: I here the same one every morning, so... *sings song* It's so hard to hit high notes...<br>Apple: You sucked at it!  
>Raven: Shut. Up.<br>Blondie and Cupid: Fine... *switch MirrorPads*  
>RQF2605: Humphrey, you do it.<br>Humphrey: Hm? Okay... *calls dad* Hey dad... I got someone pregnant. *hangs up* *phone rings* *picks up* Hey, dad... No, not actually... it was a dare, 'kay? Bye. *hangs up*  
>RQF2605: There. Now you've had a dare. From REDHOTMCSHIZZLE...<p>

ASHLYNN! I DARE YOU AND HUNTER TO GO INTO A CLOSET, AND YOU HAVE TO LET HIM PUT HIS HAND DOWN YOUR SHIRT!

Ashlynn: He... he... *goes into closet*  
>Hunter: Okay... *follows* *gasp heard from closet* *both come out*<br>Ashlynn: Okay, then.  
>Hunter: Wow...<br>RQF2605: From Owllover34...

ASHLYNN! I dare you to sit in Hunter's lap for the remainder of this chapter and all of chapter six!

Ashlynn: Sure! *sits in Hunter's lap*  
>RQF2605: From Twily Sparkling...<p>

Raven I dare you to say the most mean thing about apple

Raven: Okay... *whispers in Apple's ear*  
>Apple: Oh my godmother! YYYYAAAAAAH *begins chasing Raven with knife*<br>RQF2605: Uh... From TimelordYugioh...

Grimm, why did you even lock up your brother? hes not that bad...

Grimm: *appears* He wanted to rewrite our destinies. *disappears*  
>RQF2605: That was fast... <strong>(I just watched the Thronecoming movie ten minutes ago... so good, can't wait for next part! #TeamRaven!)<strong>  
>Raven: I can *huff* see *dodges knife* happening!<br>RQF2605: From Randomperson1234...

Dexter propose to raven  
>Poppy how old are you?<br>Darling do your hair flippy thingy on holly while you dye her hair green  
>Cedar what is the worst thing your honesty curse has ever made you say?<br>Cerise I love your name just saying  
>Hopper who is your crush?<br>Briar how many times do you fall asleep each day on average  
>Daring break ALL of your mirrors<br>Holly because I am kind go buy a wig  
>Apple say that Raven can create her own destiny<p>

Dexter: We're in high school, but gladly! I just need a ring... *I hand him a silver ring set with purple diamonds set in it to propose to Raven with* Thanks!  
>RQF2605: I love Dexven, so no prob.<br>Dexter: (on one knee) Raven Queen, daughter of the Good King... will you marr- *cut off because Raven kisses him*  
>Raven: *breaks away* YES! We need to plan the wedding, the party, my dress, your tuxedo...<br>RQF2605: Think of it later!  
>Poppy: As old as Holly.<br>Darling: Okay... *dyes hair green* *flips hair*  
>Cedar: (slo-mo) I had to tell Cerise that her new dress didn't look very good on her... it was scary...<br>Cerise: (slo-mo) Thank you.  
>Hopper: (slo-mo) I think everyone knows by now. Briar.<br>Briar: (slo-mo) Fifteen to twenty times... *falls asleep*  
>Daring: (slo-mo) I would if I could leave this mini room AND find them... *glares at Dexter*<br>Holly: (slo-mo) Why? Fine... *goes online* *orders wig*  
>Apple: (slo-mo) NEVER!<br>RQF2605: (unaffected) Then, here. *hands present*  
>Apple: (slo-mo) Thank yo-*present explodes* *Apple is covered in ash* Hey!<br>RQF2605: (unaffected) For not doing the dare. Chapter's over! Get out, Cerise and Daring!  
>Daring and Cerise: (slo-mo) We don't wanna...<p>

**Note: Please don't post a guest review to any of my other stories asking for me to update my EAH stories. Thank you!**


	6. Hide and Seek BEGINS!

**Hello! Guess what? WE'RE GONNA BE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK! The ones playing are...**

**- Apple**

**- Raven**

**- Cedar**

**- Cupid**

**- Briar**

**- Ashlynn**

**- Cerise**

**- Blondie**

**- Hunter**

**- Dexter**

**- Sparrow**

**- Hopper**

**- Daring**

**- Alistair**

**- Maddie**

**- Duchess**

**- Kitty**

**Send in a character you want to play! A.k.a. an OC, whether published officially in a story or not. For example, Mari will be playing~**

_I never said I would!_

**Be quiet. I'm still mad at you.**

_But... that baker refused to sell me cookies..._

**BECAUSE HE HAD NONE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE T' BEAT HIM WITH A WHIP!**

_At least I didn't kill him..._

**Anyways, my OC, Mari, will be finding everyone. And I'm playing, too! So sign up your OC's in a review! Put their name, physical appearance, age, personality traits (two flaws and two good things), and where they'll be hiding!**

_The huntress... is_ ready...

**I told you not to copy my psychotic facial expression! Ugh, this princess is impossible...**


	7. I chat with Mari

We've received one OC. Her name is Flamette "Flame" Bird.

_Do they ALL have to be characters from stories? It's boring, with you and me being the ONLY non-fairytale people._

No. But, make sure you have PERSONALITY flaws, not [just] physical.

_Otherwise Mrs. Type-Happy over here will do things with your character you might not like._

Shut up, Mari.

_No._

Fine... uh... Mari's description! She is~

_~I am eighteen years old, about_ 5'8'' _without heels, I have black hair that ends mid-back and the ends fade to blue, I have large, icy-blue eyes flecked with light green and white, I tend to wear black fitted pants, blue and/or black crop tops, and black combat boots. I always have a tool belt equipped with hair spray, a lighter, matches, two grenades, and two machine guns, along with ammo. I also keep a dagger in my boot. I have NO FLAWS! And I like make up!_

Sure, honey, suuuuuure... Her two main flaws are that she is incredibly violent and that she likes to trick people. However, I have seen her protect those she is loyal to, and annoy them *cough* me *cough*, so loyalty is one of her good traits and the other is that she stands up for what she believes in. Or wants. Or likes. Even if it's bad, LIKE HURTING SUBJECTS WHEN THEY DON'T DO WHAT YOU SAY IMMEDIATELY.

_I __said__ I was __SORRY__. Yeesh. Is anyone else coming?_

Fine, fine, I'll find you a boyfriend... just quit whining! His name is... David!

_Really? I wanna boyfriend called Daniel._

Alright, Daniel. He is nineteen years old, he has shaggy black hair and blue eyes, he's about 6'1'', he tends to favor jeans and t-shirts and sneakers, always has a dagger in a sheath in his pocket, he can be quite rude sometimes and he has practically no self-preservation instinct, but he is kind to people usually and is intelligent.

_He sounds alright._

Glad you think so. What's up?

_Already? I'm Mari. You're my boyfriend, and we're hanging out until this hide and seek game starts Let's go. *drags him off*_

Wait, what? *follows with confused expression*


	8. List of Current Hide and Seek Players

List of characters from Ever After High playing:

**- Apple**

**- Raven**

**- Cedar**

**- Cupid**

**- Briar**

**- Ashlynn**

**- Cerise**

**- Blondie**

**- Hunter**

**- Dexter**

**- Sparrow**

**- Hopper**

**- Daring**

**- Alistair (not an official character, but still!)**

**- Maddie**

**- Duchess**

**- Kitty**

List of OCs (so far):

Name: Flamette 'flame' bird  
>Age: 16<br>Personality: She is very competitive at games and is always a bit more then she seems, her 2 flaws are her fire powers coming out sometimes and her wings also coming out as she hides them, she is good at flying though and blending into places.  
>Physical appearance: fire like hair with gold highlights, gold eyes, sometimes phoenix wings when she lets them out, a type of flame patterned long sleeved shirt with dark red tie, a matching skirt and a pair of light red boots with flame heels, she is always wearing her favorite red hat that has a gold ribbon and a bag around her shoulder carrying her song book.<br>(shes the daughter of the fire bird from The Fire Bird and princess Valkyrie (spelling) by the way)

Name: Dellia Hatsune Gender: girl Age: 18 Eyes:royal blue Hair: black with royal ble streaks Height:5' 7" Build: Slender, curvy Standard Clothes: A blue tube top with jeans and calf high boots with a gold peace sign(the circle one) and a gold band on her right upper arm Night: nightgowns Swim: a one piece Formal: she likes suits and dresses Personality: Sassy, tomboy-ish, nice Likes: animals, weapons, colors, music Dislikes: Annoying people, confusing stuff, bugs Flaws: sometimes is too sassy and get confused if things get complicated Past: Used to live on a farm with her parents then traveled with her aunt

Name: Lok Willvale Gender: guy Age: 18 Sexuality: straight Nationality: Irish-Italian Eyes:sea blue Hair: blond Height:5' 8" Build: Muscular, lean Standard Clothes: A blue long sleeved shirt under a white t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers Night: boxers Swim: trunks Formal: he likes suits Personality: Kind, child-ish, nice, determined Likes: animals, puzzles, trinkets, music Dislikes: Confusing stuff, bugs, super hard puzzles Past: Lives with his mom in Ireland Flaws: May treat feeling related things like a puzzle, gets distracted when he gets excited

Crystal Sister. She is one of the evil stepsisters but she has blondish- brown ringlets of loose curls, icy blue eyes, and peach skin. She is kind to Ashlynn. She's a rebel. She is 16. She can be mean at times and can be obsessed in herself, but otherwise she has a heart of gold. She helps Ashlynn with her chores, and knows what is valuable.

Name: Emmeline 'Emma' Maiden  
>Daughter of the Swan Maiden (from the story, Swan Maidens)<br>Age: 16  
>Personality: She is kind, sweet, and hardworking. She is very protective of her friends and family. She can turn into a swan. She can also show or hide her wings.<br>Flaws: She honks whenever she is nervous (or caught lying) and gets crazy/wild whenever someone insults her.  
>Physical appearance: Dirty blonde hair in a feather braid hair style. Sky blue eyes. Pale skin. She is wearing a white dress with a feathery robe and white ballet slippers (flats). She is a white swan whenever she transforms into a swan.<p>

Daniel. He is nineteen years old, he has shaggy black hair and blue eyes, he's about 6'1'', he tends to favor jeans and t-shirts and sneakers, always has a dagger in a sheath in his pocket, he can be quite rude sometimes and he has practically no self-preservation instinct, but he is kind to people usually and is intelligent.

Name: Violette Petal  
>Flaws: Weird At times and has uncontrollable nature powers<br>Good Things:Able to turn into any type of nature and matchmaker  
>Looks: Long wavy purple hair w side-swept bangs, peach skin, purple eyes, Lace top with jean short bottom, knee high boots

Need: **3**** MORE ****MALE**** OCs!**

Others:

**- Hans (Frozen)**

**- Elsa (Frozen)**

**- Anna (Frozen)**

**- Kristoff (Frozen)**

**- Olaf (Frozen)**

**- Sven (Frozen)**

**- Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock)**

**- Irene Adler (Sherlock)**

**These characters WILL come in, so just a heads-up!**

The seeker, Mari:

She is eighteen years old, about 5'8'' without heels, has black hair that ends mid-back and the ends fade to blue, has large, icy-blue eyes flecked with light green and white, tends to wear black fitted pants, blue and/or black crop tops, and black combat boots. She always has a tool belt equipped with hair spray, a lighter, matches, two grenades, and two machine guns, along with ammo. She also keep a dagger in her boot. She likes make up. She is incredibly violent and that she likes to trick people. However, she protects those she is loyal to, so loyalty is one of her good traits and the other is that she stands up for what she believes in. Or wants. Or likes. Even if it's bad, LIKE HURTING SUBJECTS WHEN THEY DON'T DO WHAT YOU SAY IMMEDIATELY.

**Listen, I only need THREE (3) more male OCs. Please, I would like to start the game. Mari is kinda terrorizing everyone. Thank you! Truths and dares will be resumed after the hide and seek game is over.**


	9. The last Truth or Dare before H and S

**Hello. I regret to inform you that not all of the OCs made it through the portal. It is of no fault of mine, the portal simply shut down from power loss. I apologize. IT IS NOT MY FAULT! So, if your OC is not here, I apologize. I've decided to clear out the left over truths and dares BEFORE the hide and seek game in this chapter, so here it is! At the end, the OCs that DID make it will walk in, along with our Frozen and Sherlock bunch. Voila!...**

RQF2605: ONE LAST TRUTH OR DARE BEFORE THE GAME!  
>Everyone: Really?<br>RQF2605: Then you get to meet the OCs at the end of the chapter, along with some other characters from other places...  
>Raven: Is it Elsa? I love Elsa! Her powers are awesome and she's lucky to be able to control them. And her dress designs are amazing, and her castle~<br>RQF2605: Stop it. You also get to meet the official seeker of the game at the end.  
>Sparrow: Is she that scary but MEGA-hot girl who was buying all the crop tops, halter tops, fitted shirts, mini-skirts, black pants, studded belts, make up, combat boots, and heels at the mall Duchess made me go to with her yesterday?<br>RQF2605: Yes... *sigh* I'm gonna have to talk to her about that. Black Diamond can support it, but I have better things to spend it on, like MY clothes-shopping sprees.  
>Sparrow: That chick was hot. Period.<br>Duchess: Grrrr...  
>RQF2605: From emyy250 (her stories are awesome; check them out)...<p>

Sparrow: You like cupcakes? Eat a dozen. That's my treat to you. If you can't eat that many, then you have to tell Badwolf what you did. Cerise: Punch someone in the face. Apple: Make a voodoo doll of yourself or your room back home(Snow's castle) gets egged. Raven: Kick the voodoo doll around or if she doesn't make it, kick her. Darling: Bless Dexter's wedding. Badwolf: Do you like Cerise's friends? Make a scary face at Sparrow. Jack B. Nimble: Shoot a can off of Apple's head. And hogtie Grimm. Grimm: Do you hate me?

Sparrow: *burps* Done! Yummy!  
>Cerise: Okay...? *turns around and punches... Mari?*<br>Mari: I was bored, and... it's... on, wolfie.  
>Both begin fighting, and the dust cloud settles in one minute, with Mari holding Cerise down easily to the ground with one foot.<br>Mari: I win. *howls a wolf howl* I was going easy.  
>Cerise: *whimpers<br>Apple: Uh... okay... it's not gonna work... *begins making the voodoo doll*  
>Raven: Boy, I'm glad I decided to wear my studded black heels today. *receives voodoo doll* *begins kicking it*<br>Apple: OW! I'm gonna - oof - kill you! *other garbled swear words as she's being held in a pile of mud due to Raven and the voodoo doll*  
>Raven: I'm keeping the doll.<br>Darling: I did that in private the very same day he proposed to Raven! Silly! *smiles*  
>Badwolf: *appears* Oh, come on! The Wolves of the Woods were about to get the winning touchdown against the Poison-Apple Giants! *tv screen appears*<br>RQF2605: WOLVES TO WIN! YEEEEESSSSSS! *victory dance*  
>Badwolf: Thanks for letting watch the end of the game, but I'm not that enthusiastic...<br>RQF2605: Bookball is SO much more interesting than normal football back where I'm ORIGINALLY from before I discovered the use of time, space, and alternate universes and dimensions.  
>Badwolf: Anyways, I do like Cerise's friends. The ones I DON'T like as much HAVE BEEN WARNED.<br>Apple, Sparrow, Blondie, and Hunter: Yes, sir!  
>Badwolf: *glares at Sparrow*<br>Sparrow: *whimpers*  
>Mari: I'm gonna see what happens... *steps between them* *makes a face so scary I can't put it in*<br>Badwolf: *runs away in wolf mode with tail between legs and whimpering*  
>Mari: Ha. *sticks tongue out* I'm not afraid of the Big Bad Wolf.<br>Jack: *appears* I've been wanting to do this...  
>~~~2 minutes later~~~<br>Apple: YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME, YOU BASTARD!  
>Jack: I am STILL a teacher; I would suggest HOLDING your TONGUE, or it's DETENTION! *shoots gun*<br>Apple: AH! Red pouring down my face... I feeeeellllll faaaiiint... *trails off* *collapses*  
>Duchess: Maybe I shouldn't have filled the can with red paint... But it's still funny.<br>Mari: I like the way you think. *high fives Duchess*  
>Grimm: *appears* *gets hogtied by Jack* Hey! ARGH! Let me OUT! Yes, I hate you more than anything right now, emyy250! *tossed back to castle while still hogtied by me*<br>RQF2605: Good riddance! From fandomgurrl...

Cupid,  
>Why do you obsess over Dexter? I dare you to go up to any other guy and ask him out.<p>

Daring,  
>I dare you to go one whole day without looking at your mirror.<p>

Poppy,  
>I dare you to ask out Sparrow Hood.<p>

Duchess,  
>I dare you to ask out Sparrow Hood.<p>

Raven,  
>I dare you to go up to Apple and say, "Apple, your mom just called. She said that I'm the next Snow White and you're the next evil queen."<p>

Cupid: Uh... *sees Daniel* Do you wanna have a date in the Wonderland Tea Shoppe later?  
>Daniel: Uh... I came to be with my girlfriend Mari? *rude tone*<br>Cupid: It was a dare. *blushes*  
>Mari: YOU ARE SO DEAD! *begins chasing Cupid*<br>Daring: Considering the fact that I STILL can't find my mirrors, I think I'm okay. DEXTER, WHERE ARE THEY?!  
>Dexter: Not telling. *sticks tongue out*<br>Poppy: Okay... *goes to Sparrow* Will you go to the movies with me tomorrow?  
>Sparrow: *stares at Poppy's chest* Okay...<br>Duchess: Oh, please. *scoffs* Let the expert on large-ego-guitar-playing-fairy-teen boys do her magic. *walks seductively up to Sparrow* *lays head on his shoulder* *moves his hand onto her chest* Will you go with me to that rock concert tomorrow night? Please? *flutters eyelashes* *makes pouty face*  
>Sparrow: Oh, yeah!... but haven't they not even started selling the tickets yet?<br>Duchess: *walks next to him* No, but I've got VIP access to ALL the concerts, and you are going to be my plus one to each. I won a contest in Fairy Beat magazine.  
>Poppy: No fair. *frowns*<br>Raven: Gladly. *walks up to Apple* Hey, your mom just called. She said that I'm the next Snow White and you are the next Evil Queen.  
>Apple: WHAT?! *starts going on a rampage* *sits down and slaps herself*<br>Raven: I love this voodoo doll.  
>RQF2605: Yeah, Cerise and Sparrow shipping IS kinda weird. As you said, they ARE related somewhere, plus I honestly think that Sparrow and Cerise would end up killing each other... or Duchess would kill Cerise. From DragonDreamer1011...<p>

I dare Raven and Apple to do the Bean Boozled Challenge and if Apple wins then she see what happens if you try to wake up a Night Fury,a Boneknapper,a Wolf Fury,a hiccup Night Fury hatchling,and a girl who doesn't like to be woken up.I also dare Apple to kiss Hiccup(from How To Train Your Dragon)on the cheek in front of Astrid and see what happens.

Raven: I win!  
>Apple: *barfs* That game... *gags*... was disgusting.<br>Raven: At least we BOTH got toothpaste. That was actually good because of the other beans.  
>RQF2605: Still gonna make Apple wake up those creatures.<br>Apple: *chased by Night Fury, Boneknapper, Wolf Fury, Hiccup Night Fury hatchling, and Mari who fell asleep from boredom* AAAAH! Help me! *burned by fire* *tackled and beaten up by Mari who scares away the other dragons* Are... you... OW... done yet?!  
>Mari: I... will... destroy you later. *walks off as she is now bored* *watches*<br>Apple: Ugh... *Hiccup and Astrid appear* Hi, Astrid. *mutters "whew, she's ugly"* Hi, Hiccup. *kisses him on cheek*  
>Astrid: *chases Apple with battle axe and screaming at the top of her lungs*<br>RQF2605: From Lola...

I love that you have Darise and Huntlynn ships do a dare involving ashlynn and maddie switching personalitys for a whole hour or make ashlynn say why she doesn't like someone ps I said Ashlynn because she's awesome. Love your story

RQF2605: I know cuz Darise is the BEST next to Dexven! And Huntlynn is awesome. I can't switch personalities. Not possible with magic, and no one understands Maddie. NO ONE. Except maybe her dad...  
>Ashlynn: Er... I really like Cerise, but I don't like how she eats so much meat.<br>Cerise: Plausible.  
>Ashlynn: And I AM awesome! Thank you for noticing!<br>RQF2605: My story is too awesome to not love. From Kiki Star...

Dexter: I dare you to eat a HUGE bowl of green beans for the rest of the chapter. (Or dress up as one)

Hunter: I dare you talk backwards for the rest of this and the next 2 questions.

Ashlynn: I dare you to find a rabbit, and put it in a cage with nothing...for 1 minute because I'm an Angel o.O

Apple: I dare you to kick Grimm from behind OR be handcuffed and not able to move for this and the next 3 questions.

Sparrow: Do you like unicorns? Eat a unicorn. Marry a unicorn. Take Briar's unicorn...or buy one and don't do anything that I said before this. (They cost $100,000,000,000,000.00)

Dexter: NOOOOO! They're EVIL! EEEEEVIIIILLLLL! *runs away screaming at the top of his lungs*  
>Raven: Get back here or the wedding's off!<br>Dexter: *walks back ashamed* But... green beans...  
>Raven: Eat. Now. *hands him the bowl that has a diameter as talllong as him*  
>Dexter: *begins eating* *grabs bucket and throws up* They're going to suck my soul! NO! I'm about to get MARRIED!<br>Raven: *face palm as Dexter finishes bowl* Really, Dex? They are NOT going to suck your soul.  
>Dexter: *cries out* *falls on the ground twitching*<br>Raven: Is he dead?  
>RQF2605: No, he only has lachanophobia, a fear of vegetables, concentrated to green beans. There simply isn't a word for a phobia of green beans.<br>Hunter: That do to supposed I am how?  
>RQF2605: You just did it, dummy.<br>Ashlynn: Come here, little bunny! *bunny hops over* *she puts it in a cage* No, it's suffering! No creature deserves this torment! *continues like this until minute is up* *lets it out* *faints*  
>Hunter: Rescue the to Huntsman! *rips shirt* *fanfares* *catches Ashlynn*<br>Apple: No! Fine... *Grimm is summoned back and still hogtied* I'm sorry... *kicks Grimm's back*  
>Grimm: GAH! *kicked back to castle by me*<br>Sparrow: I won't marry one; that's illegal and bestiality. You only get away with it in Beauty and the Beast. Unicorns are okay, except the psychotic ones that try to stab you. *begins eating unicorn steak* Yum, this actually isn't that bad. *steals Briar's unicorn*  
>Briar: DIVACORN! NOOO!<br>RQF2605: From crazy chic 666...  
>Sparrow: NOT HER! #% $!<br>RQF2605: Language!

sparrow- love you now just die your hair a nice bright PINK! :D  
>cerise- every time someone says the word "and" you have to howl<br>apple- how about maddie and raven give you a makeover  
>briar- where is the craziest place you have ever fell asleep<p>

Sparrow: No.  
>RQF2605: I'll give you a new guitar.<br>Sparrow: No.  
>RQF2605: He's serious.<br>Duchess: Just a sec. *whispers in Sparrow's ear*  
>Sparrow: Uh... er... still no.<br>RQF2605: Fine, you get one free pass. ONE. If you ask for another, I'll set Mari on you.  
>Mari: *cracks knuckles menacingly*<br>Sparrow: Okay... understood... *chuckles nervously*  
>Cerise: Oh, c'mon.<br>Daring: So, there I was, about to jump into the sea and get the money promised~  
>Cerise: *howls*<br>Apple: They'll make me look awful.  
>Maddie: We won't! *giggles crazily*<br>~~~30 minutes and lots of protests later~~~  
>Apple walks out with her hair in three braids braided together and streaked with pink, light pink lipstick, lavender eye shadow, a black dress with lavender and pink designs, and black heels. She looks pretty good.<br>Apple: I look awful!  
>Raven: Ugh, she is SO ungrateful. That was had work, doing her hair.<br>Maddie: I thought it was spelltacular... *sniffles*  
>Briar: One time, I fell asleep bungee-jumping! There was that time at the theme park, though, on that roller coaster...<br>RQF2605: From fandomgurrl again...

Hey RQF2605,  
>I thought that I should put this out there just 'cuz: Dexter and Hunter are the royal and rebel versions of each other for two reasons- one, they are the only guys at EAH that either have girlfriends or are trying to get a girlfriend (since Dexven isn't official.) Daring and Sparrow are the royalrebel versions of each other, because, let's face it; they both love themselves a bit too much. I at first couldn't think of a rebel counterpart for Hopper, but then I thought Humphrey Dumpty- it's a maybe. Anyways, just thought I'd put this out there.

RQF2605: OMGodmother, you are SO right! I never noticed! YES! You are awesome. Probably Humphrey for Hopper. From TheBrilliantBookworm... yes another reader like me!...

DARES ALL AROUND:  
>Daring- I dare you to propose to Lizzie (as in marriage yes) without her knowing it was a dare! Oh and there IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY YOU CAN GET OUT OF THIS! -evil laugh-<br>Briar- I dare you to go inside a room with a needle for an hour or ride the most extreme rollercoaster ever  
>Raven- I dare you to throw every Royal except for Dexter into the swamp without using magic<br>Ashlynn- I dare you to either BURN your shoes or not wear shoes for 5 chapters  
>Sparrow- I dare you to jump off the roof onto the Merry Men while screaming " VIVA EL UNDERPANTS"<br>Hunter- I dare you the same as dare as Daring except propose to Ashlynn  
>EVERYONE- I dare you to throw bread crumbs at Duchess when she is in swan form<br>Duchess- when they are throwing bread crumbs at you you have to eat them and not hurt or attack anyone or turn back into human form  
>Maddie- I love your dad's chocalate-rubarb-pumpkin-raspberry-dragon-fire tea! :)<br>Lizzie- Ignore your mother's advice and cards and be who YOU wanna be for 3 chapters!  
>Humprey- Jump off a 50,000m brick wall onto a giant pillow<br>Kitty- Be a Cheshire and play a prank on anyone at anytime! and don't forget that signature smile! :D

Daring: But... you are SO mean! Actually... oh, yeah. *disguises self as old man in bathroom stall* *old voice* Lizzie Hearts, will you marry me?  
>Lizzie: Ew! Never after in Ever After! OFF with your HEAD!<br>Daring: *changes back in the stall* Done, happy?  
>Mari: That's gotta be cheating... I like it. *smiles happily*<br>Sparrow: Go out with me?  
>Mari: No.<br>Briar: ROLLER COASTER TIME! *gets on ride*  
>The roller coaster is too extreme for words.<br>RQF2605: I'm a'comin', too! *gets on with Briar*  
>~~~5 minutes later~~~<br>Briar: That was AWESOME!  
>RQF2605: LET'S DO IT AGAIN! WOOHOO! *both go again*<br>Blondie: Really?  
>Raven: Apple's first. *uses voodoo doll*<br>Apple: Hey!  
>Raven: *huff* Daring's... heavy... *throws* *in alphabetical order for throwing order after this*<br>Royals: HEY!  
>Dexter: She's strong. THAT'S MY FIANCE!<br>Raven: *lays down* I need a drink...  
>Ashlynn: Only for the rest of the chapter... *takes off shoes* *cries*<br>Sparrow: VIVA EL UNDERPANTS! *jumps onto Merry Men*  
>Merry Men: AAH!<br>Hunter: What's with the marriage dares? No because that's too fast.  
>Ashlynn: Agreed. Besides, I'm in no state to. I'm not wearing SHOES! *screams and cries* *hits the ground*<br>Duchess: *swan mode* I hate all of you.  
>Everyone: *throws some bread crumbs*<br>Duchess: *eats them* Ew! They're stale! *finishes and turns back* Bleah. Never after again.  
>Maddie: It's one of the best! *pulls out a pot of it from her hat and pours into a cup* *drinks tea while standing on head*<br>Lizzie: I am right now, but it's to honor my mum, she's trapped in Wonderland...  
>Raven: *hugs Lizzie*<br>Humphrey: AAAAHHHH! *falls* *lands on pillow* My finger broke!  
>Apple: Here. *puts his finger back on him*<br>Humphrey: Oh, uh, Apple, uh... thank you.  
>Mari: HEY! WHO PUT HOT SAUCE AND WHIPPED CREAM IN MY BURGER?!<br>Kitty: *reappears smiling and snickering* *turns invisible*  
>Mari: That was a good prank but please, I'M STARVING. *still eats burger*<br>Everyone: EEEW!  
>RQF2605: Eh. From Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller...<p>

This is just some info for RavenQueenFan2605: I think you'll be happy to know that there is some Darise in Thronecoming.

RQF2605: I KNOW! I screamed I was so happy! From Kawaii Unicorn...

Alistair, i dare you to drink a whole bottle of beer or wine then start flirting with Maddie.  
>Daring i dare you to act like a dog and let Cerise walk you around with a leash<br>Lizzie i dare you to have a 30 minute therapy session with Apple.

Alistair: Hey... *hiccup* gorgeous... *winks at Maddie*... *begins speaking riddlish*  
>Maddie: Oooh! Naughty! *giggles* *replies in riddlish*<br>Daring: Woof! Bark!  
>Cerise: You suck at this. *walks him on leash around square*<br>Daring: Am I done?  
>Cerise: Yeah. *Daring gets up*<br>~~~30 minutes later~~~  
>Lizzie runs out of burning building. Apple follows. Building explodes.<br>RQF2605: So... beautiful... From Wings4148...

I dare Cerise and Daring to pretend to be a couple and rub it in Liz heart, Apple White, and every other girl that likes Daring. Rub it in without being too obvious.  
>Or truthfully accept the dare<br>(you: that makes no sense) (me: It's good enough)

Cupid cover your ears for 4 minutes or cover your ears for 5 minutes. Make sure you can't hear anything and close your eyes too.

I dare Raven to flirt with Dexter and Dexter flirt with Raven. Make sure to rub it in Cupid's face. But don't let her know that your rubing it in her face on purpose.

Cedar I dare you to lie or cause I'm kind tell the most embrassing truth about yourself Cerise and 1-7 people of Duchess's choice

Daring: Here's your coffee, babe, just the way you like it.  
>Cerise: *takes coffee* Really?<br>Daring: Extra cream, no sugar, light whip and foam, light drizzle of caramel.  
>Cerise: That's perfect. *kisses Daring lightly on lips*<br>Lizzie, Apple, and Holly: NOOO!  
>Cupid: *covers ears* *closes eyes*<br>Dexter: Raven, come sit here. *pats space next to him on bench*  
>Raven: Nah. *sits on his lap* *kisses his cheek* I like this spot better. *nuzzles Dexter's neck*<br>Cupid: *sniffles*  
>Cedar: Uh... *drinks potion I hand to her* My dad's pasta is disgusting to me!<br>Raven: DEFINITELY a lie. She loves that pasta too much.  
>RQF2605: From Stealthelfandflameslinger4ever...<p>

Hi here's a couple dares for my fav couple duchess and sparrow make out in front of everyone. Duchess tell sparrow how you really feel about him. Sparrow put your hand up duchesses skirt in front of everyone. Bye

Duchess and Sparrow: *kissing and making out* *pull away*  
>Duchess: *whispers in Sparrow's ear*<br>Sparrow: *puts hand up her skirt*  
>Duchess: *good-naturedly slaps his hand away*<br>RQF2605: Okay, from Owllover34...

APPLE! I dare you to go up to Grimm and sing 'Get Sexy' by Sugababes!  
>RAVEN! I dare you to listen to 'She's A Rebel' by Green Day! It's like that song was written for you!<br>MADDIE! I dare you to pull the craziest thing you can think of out of your hat!  
>BLONDIE! I dare you to dye your hair the colors of the rainbow, and leave it that way for a week!<br>CERISE! I dare you to call your dad and tell him that Daring got you pregnant! Only tell him it was a dare if he calls back!  
>ASHLYNN! I dare you to say all the meanest things you can think of to Hunter. After this chapter,you can tell him you didn't mean it, or whenever RQF2605 says you can.<br>-Whisper this to Ashlynn-  
>CEDAR! What's the first thing that comes to your head about everyone?<br>KITTY! I dare you to sing 'Hello Kitty' by Avril Lavigne.  
>CUPID! I dare you to go to Hocus Latte place with a ski mask and a gun, say that this is a raid, and threaten to shoot everybody if they don't give you all the money in the cash register!<br>RAVEN! I dare you to paint your face black and white, tie a scarf around your head, and run around Book-End for an hour screaming, "VIVA LA REVOLUTION!" at the top of your lungs!  
>LIZZIE! Go into the village square for five minutes, screaming at random people, "THE WORLD'S GONNA END IN FIVE MINUTES!", and when the five minutes are up, run away screaming, "THE END IS NYE!"<br>DUCHESS! I dare you to go down to Book-End, hide in an alley, and for an hour, randomly jump out at people, scream at them for like thirty seconds, throw a rock at them, then run back into the alley.  
>HOLLY! I dare you to run around Book-End like a maniac for thirty minutes, screaming, "IT'S COMING!'<br>DEXTER AND DARING! I dare you to go around Book-End and Ever After High with shades and water guns, calling yourselves the "Dumb Police", spraying people after calling them dumb!

Apple: Wait, what? No.  
>Raven: Me likey that song. Totes about me... if the singersong writer knew me.  
>Maddie: *pulls out something so crazy I can't describe it*<br>Blondie: NOOO! *cries* *dyes hair but leaves some normal for yellow*  
>Cerise: *howls multiple times for all the "ands" said earlier* *on phone* Hey, Dad, Daring got me pregnant. *growls and yells heard from phone* Yeah, yeah... *hangs up*<br>Badwolf: *runs up* HOW DARE YOU?! *almost slaps Daring*  
>Mari: *tackles Badwolf* NO. Bad puppy. *fights with Badwolf* *wins in two minutes with bare hands*<br>Badwolf: *runs away*  
>RQF2605: *yells after him* IT WAS A DARE!<br>Ashlynn: Hunter... *says incredibly mean things*  
>Hunter: But... babe... *cries*<br>Ashlynn: May I, RQF? *sniffles*  
>RQF2605: Yeah.<br>Ashlynn: I didn't mean it...  
>Hunter: Good! *hugs Ashlynn*<br>Cedar: *writes list*  
>RQF2605: *reads* Whoa. *passes list around*<br>Everyone: Okay...  
>Kitty: This doesn't make since. She has nice hair. *sings*<br>RQF2605: Don't sing. Ever again.  
>Kitty: It isn't right for my vocal chords.<br>Cupid: *gets into Hocus Latte shop* HANDS IN THE AIR! Gimme the cash register or I'll shoot everyone! *gets cash register case* *drops register on ground and runs back*  
>Raven: Bleh, I'm allergic to face paint. *paints face* *ties scarf* VIVA LA REVOLUTION! *runs around*<br>Cops: Hey! We got a nutter in front of the mall!  
>Raven: It was a dare! HANDS OFF! *let go* *washes face off* *face is red* I told you I'm allergic.<br>Lizzie: THE WORLD'S GONNA END IN FIVE MINUTES! *screams and leers in peoples faces* *five minutes pass* THE END IS NYE!  
>Cops: Another nutter in the town square! *start dragging Lizzie off*<br>Lizzie: Was a dare!  
>Cops: Ugh.<br>Duchess: *does what says* *accidentally does the sheriff*  
>Sheriff: Hey!<br>Duchess: *flies back to us and turns back*  
>Holly: No. Enough encounters with the cops.<br>Dexter and Daring: That makes no sense. DUMB POLICE! *shoot water gun at Apple multiple times*  
>Apple: HEY!<br>RQF2605: From Teo Halm's Princess...

Truth's  
>Apple: If you allow people to influence you about what your destiny should be, wouldn't that make you a bad queen as (in my opinion) you are influenced easily?<br>Cupid: How do you feel about Dexter liking Raven, seeing as you have a huge crush on him?  
>Raven: Do you ever feel that your mom also wanted a happily ever after, and is only bitter as she never got one?<p>

Apple: I'm perfect, so of course I'm a good queen. And I'm not easily influenced.  
>Raven: If Grimm said following your destiny was bad, would you follow your destiny?<br>Apple: No, not if Headmaster Grimm said it was bad.  
>Raven: Exactly. You are easily influenced.<br>Cupid: They're happy getting married, so I'm okay...  
>Raven: I've designed my dress, but I still need to plan the napkins, seating chart, the bridesmaid's dresses, the Maid of Honor's dress, the theme, colors, flowers, meal, reception, doilies, Dexter's outfit, invitations... *continues*<br>Dexter: Help... me...  
>Raven: No, because if she was simply bitter, she wouldn't have changed my dog Prince into a bone rat named Bubonic when I was seven. Prince was a birthday present from my dad. *cries*<br>RQF2605: *hugs Raven along with Dexter, Maddie, and Cerise* From Lydia Cipher...

Apple, snow white is my favorite princess, but you YOU ARE A STUCK UP B*TCH LOOK AT IT FROM RAVENS POINT OF VIEW. SHE HAS TO BE IMPRISONED FOR LIFE. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR HER AND THINK ABOUT IT. NOW SAY SORRY TO HER. and sparrow kiss all the girls and lock duchess in a cage. And raven ,the reason why I did that was because I know how it feels to be told to do something you don't want to do.

Apple: Grr... DIEEE! *grabs gun* *starts rolling on floor* I'm sorry, Raven.  
>Raven: Still love the voodoo doll.<br>Sparrow: *kisses all the girls* *kisses Mari*  
>The boyfriends of the girls wboyfriends Sparrow kissed, and Dexter: DUDE! WTF! *chase him*  
>Mari: *jumps on him from rooftop and begins beating him up*<br>Duchess: I'd kill him, but I'm in this stupid cage. *shakes bars  
>Raven: Yeah, what normal person doesn't?<br>RQF2605: From Guest...

Ok this isn't a truth or dare but I thought I just HAD to tell you. Your a HARDCORE dexven shipper right? Well,,,,,...OMG OMG THERE IS GONNA BE A DEXTER CHARMING AND RAVEN QUEEN DATE NIGHT SET OMG I CANT breath IM SO EXCITED! I'm not sure if you've seen it already but if not, look it up and YOULL SEE IT OMG WHEN I SAW IT I WAS DYING OF HAPPINESS AND I ALMOST SCREAMED

RQF2605: I looked it up and I DID scream! All the servants and Mari thought something was wrong, so they surrounded me and Mari was ready to shoot her machine gun. It was hilarious. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THEM! From Twily Sparkling...

I dare Apple to end every sentence with I'm so stupid and I dare raven to slap duchess swan

Apple: Never I'm so stupid.  
>Raven: *reaches between bars on Duchess's cage* *slaps Duchess*<br>Duchess: HEY! *tries to grab Raven*  
>RQF2605: From CatLover444...<p>

You should dare to let Apple give a really girly make-over and I love Raven but I think it would be to read about it.

Apple: Oh, yeah I'm so stupid.  
>Raven: *cries*<br>~~~30 minutes later~~~  
>Raven's purple highlights are now varying shades of pink and is wearing a flouncy, poofy dress the color pink with some black glitter and lace and lining. Her heels are pink, and her purple eyes have blue contacts and her eyes are dusted with pink and her lips are dark pink.<br>Raven: I hate this. I'm changing back to normal.  
>Raven changes her hair back into her normal hair and puts her silver-purple hair pin back in, takes out the colored contacts, puts her black eyeliner and black eye shadow back on, re-glosses her lips dark red, and puts on her tight purple shirt with silver suspenders, black denim shorts, fishnet tights, and studded black heels. <strong>(Sorry, it's been a while since I described an outfit. I just had to.)<strong>  
>RQF2605: From TheSwanThief Fan...<p>

Truths:  
>Sparrow, who do you like better? Duchess, Blondie, or Poppy?<br>Daring, if you could date one of these girls, who would it be? Lizzie, Apple, Cerise, or Holly?  
>Cedar, which couple do you prefer? Daring x Apple, Daring x Cerise, Daring x Lizzie? (Tell the truth) ;)<br>Duchess, how did you feel when other girls kissed Sparrow? (I totally feel sorry for you)  
>Cupid, have you ever told someone about Monster High?<p>

Dares:  
>Sparrow, I dare you to make out with Duchess in a room for 5 whole minutes. (Have fun!) ;)<br>Briar, I dare you to sing "Once Upon A Dream" (by Lana Del Ray or Emily Osment)  
>Everyone, I dare you to dance to the song "Wiggle" by Jason Derulo<br>Maddie, I dare you to sing and dance to the song "Tea Party" by Kerli  
>Sparrow (again), I dare you to sing "Stole My Heart" for Duchess.<br>Kitty, I dare you to prank Headmaster Grimm.  
>Apple, I dare you to end every sentence with "because Raven is the fairest of them all". If you don't, Daring will throw you into the swamp.<p>

I ran out of truths and dares. I'll be back later.

RQF2605, you are the BEST! I totally love this! :)

Sparrow: Duch.  
>Daring: Uh... not offending anyone who ships others, Cerise.<br>Cedar: Never Dapple cuz Apple doesn't deserve Daring, probably not Dizzie because... well, cuz... so would have to be Darise.  
>Apple: How dare you I'm so stupid! *chases Cedar with an axe*<br>Duchess: Furious. And thank you, at least SOMEONE is sympathetic.  
>Cupid: A lot of people know. I transferred from there.<br>Sparrow: *gets into Duchess' cage* *begins making out*  
>~~~5 minutes later~~~<br>Duchess' shirt is half off and Sparrows is off completely  
>RQF2605: STOP! T RATED!<br>Briar: I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream... *continues*  
>Everyone: THIS IS FUN!<br>RQF2605: I'm the best at this.  
>Mari: No, I am!<br>Maddie: *wacky dance while singing*  
>RQF2605: Okay... *cough*<br>Sparrow: Okay. *sings*  
>Duchess: *kisses Sparrow*<br>Kitty: Already did.  
>Grimm: WHO COVERED MY DESK IN DRAGON MUCUS?!<br>Kitty: *snickers* *disappears*  
>Daring: *throws Apple in the swamp*<br>Apple: HOW DARE YOU I'M SO STUPID?!  
>RQF2605: I know I'm the best. From TheSwanThief Fan AGAIN...<p>

Kitty, sing "Crazy Kids" by Ke$ha

Everyone: DON'T LET KITTY SING AGAIN!  
>Kitty: *sings*<br>Everyone: Not bad.  
>RQF2605: From WaitingGermanluver1...<p>

Sparrow: I dare you to propose to Duchess and tell her father afterwards  
>Cerise and Daring: I dare you two to switch genders in your relationship ( Cerise being the guy and Daring being the girl)<p>

Sparrow: I'M NOT READY FOR MARRIAGE! NO!  
>Cerise: No. We already did that in Raven's Magic Gender-Bend. Check it out.<br>RQF2605: From SparklesX3...

RQF2605: MAKE KITTY COME IF SHE ISN'T THERE  
>Kitty: Go into any anime and cause chaos<br>Duchess: You have 30 minutes to kick anyone you want in the room  
>Cerise: GET OUTTA THAT MINIROOM<br>Daring: YOU TOO DUDE  
>Apple: You also have the right to kick anyone you want<br>Raven and Dexter: Do Gangman Style, Harlem Shake, Can-Can, or Hip Hop together  
>Maddie: Cause chaos in the same anime as Kitty<br>Lizzie: If you aren't there already,(GET YO SORRY BUTT OVER THERE) decapitate anone you want  
>RQF2605: Fix Lizzie's victim's head<br>Sparrow: Sing Call Me Maybe in a girly high pitched girly voice  
>Holly, Poppy, Cedar, and Ashlynn: Dance to Bang Bang on Just Dance 4<p>

Kitty: Geez, I'm here. What the hex is anime? **(I know what it is)**  
>Duchess: *begins kicking Blondie, Poppy, and Apple*<br>Said girls: HEY!  
>~~~30 minutes~~~<br>Duchess: That was fun... *fist bumps Mari*  
>Cerise and Daring: WEEZ GOT OUT LONG AGO!<br>Apple: *begins kicking Raven and Duchess* *begins kicking self*  
>Raven: VOODOO DOLL! *laughs but not evilly*<br>Dexter and Raven: *dance to Gagnam Style*  
>Raven: Good job, Dex.<br>Dexter: Good job, Rae.  
>Maddie: WTF is anime? <strong>(still know what it is)<strong>  
>Lizzie: I'm here. *decapitates Hopper*<br>Hopper: *after I fix his head* Why me?  
>Lizzie: You haven't done ANYTHING the entire chapter.<br>Sparrow: Uh... these vocals are meant for rock 'n' roll.  
>Holly, Poppy, Cedar, and Ashlynn: Yay! Fun!<br>RQF2605: From TrueHeartsDesire...

Poppy; I dare you to flirt with Sparrow.  
>Sparrow; I dare you to kiss Poppy<br>Duchess; Do you have any specific people you hate?  
>Dexter and Raven; I dare you two to swap clothes<br>Sparrow and Poppy; (same dare as Dex and Raven)  
>Ashlynn and Hunter; (same dare as Dex and Raven)<br>Holly; I dare you to impersonate a person of your choice

Poppy: *flirts*  
>Sparrow: *kisses Poppy*<br>Duchess: I hate Poppy right now, I hate Blondie for always being in my business, I hate Apple because she's Apple.  
>Mentioned girls: HEY!<br>Dexter and Raven, Sparrow and Poppy, and Ashlynn and Hunter: NO. F*CK NO.  
>Holly: I choose me! Hehe!<br>RQF2605: You are a weirdo, officially. From AWESOMENESS45...

Apple, I dare you to go around Book-End announcing that you are in love with a pineapple and are going to marry it tomorrow!  
>Raven, I dare you to prank call all of your friends' parents.<br>For the boys, Truth, what would you do if you saw someone hitting on your girlfriend?

Apple: I'm in love with this pineapple and I'm gonna marry it tomorrow I'm so stupid!  
>Crowd: *whisper about her*<br>Raven: Ooh, they were FURIOUS! Hilarious! *high fives Mari*  
>All boys who are dating someone except Dexter: See why, then destroy them.<br>Dexter: She's my fiance, so they'd be killed, no matter what.  
>RQF2605: From Owllover34 (gotta love himher!)...

APPLE AND DARING! I dare you both to do offensive impersonations of all the Rebels. ( Apple, the girls and Daring, the boys.)  
>P.S. Hunter and Sparrow, feel free to beat Daring up once he's done.<br>P.P.S RQF2605, Don't tell Daring about that

Apple: HELP! *tossed in air* *lands in tub of porcupines*  
>Raven: Still love the voodoo doll. Thanks, emyy250.<br>Daring: AH! *chased by Hunter, Sparrow, and Humphrey (he's a Rebel, I looked it up)*  
>RQF2605: Ha! From SparrowxDuchess...<p>

Truths  
>Sparrow, do you like Duchess or Poppy? Can you shoot a bow and arrow?<br>Duchess, how did you feel when other girls kissed Sparrow? Who do you hate more Poppy or Blondie?  
>Poppy, who do you hate in this room?<br>Daring, who do you like better? Lizzie, Holly, Apple, or Cerise?  
>Hunter, are you always annoyed by Pesky?<br>Cedar, which couple do you prefer? Sparrow and Duchess? Sparrow and Blondie? Sparrow and Poppy? Tell the truth. :)  
>Headmaster Grimm, do you care about your brother, Giles Grimm?<br>Apple, do you have a crush on someone?  
>Briar, how do you feel about Hopper?<p>

Dares  
>Sparrow, make out with Duchess for 2 minutes.<br>Duchess, how did you feel after the kiss? (Truth)  
>Hunter, teach Ashlynn how to shoot an arrow. (how to use a bow and arrow)<br>Headmaster Grimm, throw your suits into the swamp or burn them. :)  
>Kitty, play a prank on Headmaster Grimm.<br>Blondie and Cupid, switch MirrorCast shows for the whole day.

RQF2605, you're the best writer ever!

Sparrow: Duchess, and yes, I can.  
>Duchess: Blondie, for Sparrow and other reasons. Once again, furious.<br>Poppy: Duchess and somewhat Apple.  
>Daring: Cerise.<br>Hunter: If he's not being rude, then he's actually okay.  
>Cedar: Swan Thief.<br>Grimm: *appears* Yes. *disappears*  
>Apple: Yes. BUT I'M NOT TELLING!<br>Briar: I'd like him more if he would give me space.  
>Hopper: I do.<br>Briar: Then I like you more. *hugs him*  
>Hopper: *turns into frog*<br>Sparrow: Thank you! *begins making out with Duchess*  
>~~~2 minutes later~~~<br>Duchess: My lip gloss is all over your mouth. *re-applies lip gloss*  
>Sparrow: *wipes off his mouth*<br>Duchess: Loved it.  
>Hunter: I did...<br>Ashlynn: I'M KATNISS EVERDEEN!  
>Grimm: I can't, I'm still painfully hogtied.<br>Raven: *sets fire to his suits*  
>Grimm: NO! *kicked into swamp*<br>Kitty: Hehe...  
>Grimm: WHO STABBED A LIFE-SIZED DOLL THAT LOOKS LIKE ME?!<br>Cupid and Blondie: No!  
>Blondie: *caressing MirrorPad* My precious...<br>RQF2605: From Ace...

sparrow I dare you to listen to classical music and npr for five hours  
>raven - I dare you to paint nevermore a different color<br>Daring _ I dare you to not flirt with any girls for the rest of the chapter or me for that matter  
>apple-I dare you to give Humphrey or tiny a chance on a date<br>darling-I dare you to steal one of sparrows guitars and play it  
>Milton- I dare you to wear to ware your leaderhousen around the school for the next of couple of days<p>

Sparrow: AAAAH!  
>Raven: Lighter shade of purple, darker black, shinier silver, lighter greenish-color...<br>Daring: Are YOU a girl? Fine, I won't flirt.  
>Apple: Humphrey, date. Hocus Latte, Wednesday, twelve o'clock. Meet me here.<br>Humphrey: O-okay.  
>Darling: *plays riff*<br>Sparrow: YAH! *grabs guitar back and hugs it*  
>Grimm: I would, but I'M STILL HOGTIED! *cough*<br>RQF2605: From DJMirnum...

Humphrey, I dare to to go up to your crush, take them into your arms, dip them and plant a kiss on the lips.

Humphrey: *dips Apple and kisses her*  
>Everyone else: NO WAY!<br>RQF2605: Knew it. Now, the OCs that made it are Flamette, Dellia, Lok, Crystal, Emmeline, Daniel, Violette, Abu, Graham, and James.  
>OCs: Hello!<br>Duchess: Hey! Emmeline SO copied my style! Poser.  
>Emmeline: Did not! And I'm called EMMA, not EMMELINE!<br>Duchess: Well, everyone knows I'M the best swan girl! You are just... ugh.  
>Emmeline: *honks* How dare you! *honks* *starts trying to beat Duchess up*<br>Duchess: Nice try. *stops her*  
>Mari: Daniel's from earlier. As said, he's MY boyfriend.<br>RQF2605: And let's welcome Sherlock, Irene Adler, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Sven, and Olaf! I do not own ANY of those character. Frozen is owned by Disney and Sherlock by BBC. As far as I know, that is.  
>Mari: Oh, Hans! You are like the best villain ever! *gushes to him*<br>Hans: ?  
>Elsa: You like him? Really? I've got ice powers! Deal with it. *summons snowflakes*<br>Olaf: Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!  
>Apple: *screams and kicks him*<br>Olaf: What? *blinks innocently*  
>Sven: *snuffles*<br>Kristoff: How I got dragged into this, I have no idea...  
>Anna: Hello, I'm Anna. Boy, sorry we're late. Well, the portal was at the docks, and I ran ALL the way there, then thought that I left my hair ribbon in my room, so I ran back, but realized I put it in my hair, so I reached up and felt that it wasn't there, so I ran back to the docks and saw it wasn't there, so I ran back to the castle and checked in the ballrooms, halls, library, and study, then saw that Olaf had it, so I grabbed it, then realized it was the wrong color, so I found the right color in the gardens.<br>Briar: Whoa.  
>Mari: I'm the seeker.<br>Everyone: Gah! NO!  
>RQF2605: Hide and seek starts next time! Bye for now!<p> 


	10. Hide and Seek Round One

All the players, fairy teen or OC or other, gathered in a bunch. Mari, dressed in a black halter top and a really short skin-tight black skirt and combat boots along with make up and her tool belt, soon arrived and began stalking around, forcing the group into an unwilling circle. Sherlock grumbled, "I don't see WHY I have to do this silly children's game. Why can't I have a patch?"

Suddenly, on the platform, I appeared in a magnificent display of light and smoke. My voice boomed out, "First part! You may hide anywhere in Ever After High, the South part of the Enchanted forest, and the North half of Book-End! I will be following Mari, but no one will notice, and I will NOT be helping!" Sherlock interrupted by yelling, "Magic doesn't exist! It is a figment of the imagination produced by people as a ways of entertaining and soothing their children! I MUST be high right now!"

Raven glared at him and zapped him with a small burst of magical electricity. "You were saying?"

I continue, "Everyone has thirty minutes to hide! GO!" Everyone ran off as I blindfolded Mari.

~~~Thirty minutes later~~~

Mari walked through the halls, hunting her first victim... er, player. Sniffing, she smelled the clear scent of feathers. At least two people were needed to have an underlying scent just powerful enough for her keen senses to detect. But, what's this? Perfume joined the mix! She was off, running out of the school and out into the Southern Enchanted Forest. Before long, the perfume and feather scents separated. She decided to follow the feather trail and get the perfume later. The scent was mixing with the forest. "I'm going to ruin my nose in this game of Lilac's!" she grumbled, Lilac presumably being another of RavenQueenFan's many, many names.

Finally, the trail stopped and Mari began to swivel her head. "I know exactly where you are, Cupid. Give up." Cupid unwillingly surfaced from the rather small rabbit hole, which had three more identical ones by it. "Ugh, that's great." Cupid groaned, stuck. Mari sniggered, "You do realize you are only TECHNICALLY caught when I teleport you back to the starting place, right? So, if you were free, you could run and hide somewhere else and still be technically playing. And I didn't know where you were. Psych." She reached out and tapped a stunned Cupid, who disappeared in a puff of powder-pink. "Now, Ashlynn, where are you?" She saw Ashlynn inside a tree trunk, but pretended not to notice. Instead, she picked a rather large flower and began plucking the many petals off... one at a time. Pluck, pluck, pluck...

Ashlynn fell out of the tree trunk and began ranting about nature. Mari, on the other hand, circled her, bored. Finally, she grew tired of listening to Ashlynn, so she tapped her and she disappeared.  
>_<p>

Mari walked over to Duchess' lake and saw a white swan up in a really high tree by the lake. The black-clad girl, despite the fact that any guy below (if there was one) would have a clear view of her... well... she began to climb the tree, and the swan flew down into the lake. Before she could get away, Mari dived into the water and grabbed the swan's foot and dragged her to the shore of the lake. "Is Duchess here? You hate each other, so if she's out, she can't get the prize."

Emma turned back into a girl. "No. If I knew where she was, I'd tell you." Emma disappeared back to the starting place, as she was no longer of any use to Mari. She pulled out a... full sized vanity?... from her pouch, along with some make up. "Oh my godmother, I'm a mess! I'm all wet!" She grabbed a hair dryer and dried herself off with it, then reapplied her make-up. Looking in the mirror, she looked amazing, but she also saw a fedora float past the surface, and a hand grab it. Next to a reed. She ran to the lake and nabbed the reed, forcing Sparrow to come up after a few minutes. However, he bolted back to Ever After High, and she let him go. She had a plan for this slightly-perverted fairy teen.  
>_<p>

Walking back to Ever After High, she had found Olaf and Sven, who didn't understand what they were supposed to do. She had immediately sent Sven back (he was munching on the carrots she was going to snack on!), but allowed Olaf to give her a surprisingly warm hug. She was usually sorta mean, but hey, he was too adorable! Well, she walked back to Ever After High and immediately went to the crooked tower. Mari had a gut feeling, as she couldn't see if someone was there, that a person was up in that tower.

Finding herself there, she went to the window, despite it nearly being sideways, and looked up. Grabbing the side of the tower, she scrambled up to the top to find that Briar had strapped herself to a wayward band of iron, with quite a bit of air between her and the courtyard.

"Hey, girl! I love your make up! You'll have to do me sometime!" Briar shouted over the noise of the wind as she haphazardly swung in the air. "Later, but you've been found!" Mari yelled back, tapping Briar back to the platform.

Climbing back into the room, she pushed over a bookcase and found a secret door. She opened it and found Irene Adler inside, on her phone and quite possibly planning how to get all the money in her universe's Great Britain at her disposal. Mari confiscated the phone and teleported her to the waiting place as Irene was complaining, "You waste your beauty and talent and brains on stuff like this! You could take over EVERYTHING! But you still serve your Queen of... Black Diamond, was it?" before disappearing.  
>_<p>

Mari, rather pleased with herself, began looking for OCs. As luck would have it, she found herself in a dark, dark storage closet that practically no one would go in. She said, "Hey, Fire-Girl, I bet you're here. Sing a song, will ya?" But, there was no sound or light. Mari pulled out her night-vision goggles. They worked in the dark, too. Still nothing; Flamette had done good concealing herself, but Mari knew she was here. She did find the most elusive and ruthless criminal in Black Diamond and brought him in with her bare hands in less than a week, after all. She knocked over a mop on purpose and heard a curse, just as some fiery substance came into existence. Mari grabbed Flame's hand and pulled her out from under the first shelf on the floor. "THAT was my NOSE." Before Mari could teleport her, she blasted through the ceiling and into the room above, leaving a charred hole. "Really? I'm gonna have to pay for that." Mari complained, but blasting through the ceiling tired Flame, so she collapsed next to the hole, allowing Mari to teleport her away by tapping her foot.  
>_<p>

Mari whistled a jaunty tune, then went into the cafeteria's large pantry, dessert section. The door was locked from the inside, with munching noises heard behind the door. "The one day I leave my lock picks at home..." she grumbled, furious. She began to pull the door hard, with all her might, until it flew open, and a huge pile of empty boxes covered Mari up to her chest, but left her arms free. Squealing, Anna ran out with a chocolate-covered face as Mari worked to free herself, and Elsa ran the opposite direction, dropping a chocolate-covered handkerchief. "Ugh! They should have been EASY!" Mari yelled, and freed herself. She decided to sprint after Anna, but Anna was fast for a normal (mostly) teenager. Finally, Mari gave up and turned into a different room.

Spotting a couple wet threads - from jeans - she knew Sparrow was there. "Come out, Sparrow! Come on!" Unfortunately, he didn't appear. Looking up, she saw Sparrow holding on to the ceiling fan. Wait, what? Did Ever After High actually have ceiling fans? Mari contemplated this phenomenon for a few seconds, then snapped out of it and replaced the ammo in one machine gun with harmless plastic bullets. Aiming, the trigger was pressed and the plastic bullet hit Sparrow's hand. He yelled and dropped to the ground. "Boy, aren't you glad you weren't wearing your guitar on your back?" Mari sarcastically asked. Looking around as she held Sparrow down with her foot, she got a glimpse of Daniel's black hair zoom down back behind the bookshelf, where he was definitely hiding. In the other direction, a black feather lay on the ground.

Mari looked Sparrow in the eyes, put her arms around his neck, and said, "Kiss me. Now." He obliged, from fear if he refused and because she was hot. Mari pressed her body against hers, and sure enough, Duchess and Daniel both ran out, yelling at both of them. Mari teleported them all back to the starting place.  
>_<p>

Our seeker wanted to sight-see, so she went to the memorable spot where Cerise had her picnic with her parents. Sitting, right out in the open, were Maddie and Alistair, having a tea party with Kitty, and somehow had gotten Apple to join them. THAT'S why Apple's perfume trail led there. Kitty disappeared from sight right as Mari saw her, but Mari jumped and tackled a spot devoid of anything but grass, air, and sunlight, and Kitty reappeared, growling and was soon sent away. To be nice to the tea-loving duo (they were so fun and they gave her a cup of the most delicious tea she had ever tasted), Mari teleported them AND their tea party stuff. Apple ran into the same bush Hunter had been pushed in, but was soon dragged out and sent away by Mari. But, Cedar had let loose an "ow" as Apple fell onto her in the bush. Remembering Cedar's curse, Mari asked, "Do you know where anyone else is hiding?"

"That's cheating!"

"I helped make the rules. Seeker has to be resourceful. I am."

"Violette is in the clearing!" Cedar disappeared.

Mari laid down and began rolling in the grass, then heard a faint grumble from below her. Mari began to poke every blade of grass in the relative area until one cursed again. The grass blade was tickled, and Violette appeared, sent her away.  
>_<p>

Back at the school, Mari stumbled upon Graham, who was hiding inside a suit of armor. He begged and pleaded with Mari not to send him away, for he would never live down the shame of being found before James (plus he had made a bet; whichever of the two was found first would have to run around in their underwear yelling "Gaze and worship mine beautiful self!" in Book-End), so Mari handcuffed him to the railing of a stair. Hey, he was cute!

Following frost, she arrived back at the castleteria's food storage, except this time it was the meat freezer. She looked in the freezer and found James hanging from a hook like the other large meat items, upside down, in a bodysuit made of ice. Presumably Elsa's handiwork. "Why, hello there! You are going to lose that bet of yours with Graham. Did Elsa do this?"

"Y-yes. Her i-ice is c-cold t-to me... Sh-she left a-and went somewh-where e-else..." he chattered, and she sent him away. Mari walked back to Graham who thanked her profusely. Rolling her eyes, he joined James back at the starting place.

**Survivors to Round 2: Raven, Cerise, Blondie, Hunter, Dexter, Hopper, Daring, Dellia, Lok, Crystal, Abu, Hans, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Sherlock**


	11. Hide and Seek Round Two

Mari finished the trap filled with chocolate, right outside the air shaft. She left it, as it would trap a certain feisty copper-haired princess.  
>_<p>

She was walking through the school when she found a small green frog deep in a hole in the wall behind a trophy case. She reached back and kissed him on the cheek, then sent a stunned Hopper, who was saying, "YOU are a PRINCESS?!", back to the starting place. "Now, come out wherever you are, Lok!" she said as she walked through the halls. Turning into the lifairy, she saw him yelling at a thick book on physics and how they related to everyday life, and Dexter was attempting to help explain it. Dexter looked up, saw Mari, and ran off, out of the lifairy and elsewhere. Lok simply sat down and repeatedly thunked his head on the table.

"You need help?" Mari asked, wondering. She plopped down next to him and he began explaining why it was confusing. "Look! I mean, how would you use physics to find out how many marshmallows to use in hot chocolate?! IT MAKES NO SENSE!" He put his head in his arms and groaned. Mari replied, "I already read this book. So, here is the type..." She continued, and for the next ten minutes, the pair pored over the book and Lok soon had a clear understanding. "Hey, thanks! Wanna hang out sometimes? Not a date unless you want it to be."

"Sure! Not a date, but yeah, let's hang out! I'm sorry, but I have to send you back." She put him in her phone contacts, sent him a text, then teleported him away. Whoa, did she just make a friend like a NORMAL human being? Okay... that's the strangest thing I've seen since the canary, whale, and Pomeranian dog accidentally fused together in the lab... ANYWAYS...

Mari continued down into Giles' part of the lifairy, but left the kind man in peace with his books. She quickly found Hunter, who had chased Pesky down into Giles' basement and was making a ruckus, and teleported him away. "Hey, Giles, you see any other students?" Mari asked.

"No... I can't tell you. It wouldn't be fair." he replied. Mari jumped, as she had forgotten that Giles' babble curse had been lifted. Huffing, she glared at the harmless old man and continued to look. Seeing a book on the weapons of the old and how they evolved, she picked it up and turned to Giles. "Mind if I borrow this?"

"No. Go ahead; books are meant to be enjoyed. That one hasn't been read in years." he replied. Mari looked at the empty spot that the rather thick book used to occupy and saw Crystal's face staring at her. Mari screamed and jumped, and Crystal laughed. Angry, Mari grabbed the bookshelf and pulled it out of place. Crystal was in an indentation in the wall behind it. Mari glared at the haughty, laughing girl and sent her away.  
>_<p>

Mari went to the bookball field and found Cerise and Daring hiding in the home team locker room. "Hey, if I find one more person here, we can play a game of bookball, you three versus me." Before they could agree, she locked them in the locker room and went to the away team locker room.

Kristoff was there.

Mari dragged him to the home team locker room. "We're playing."

Daring flashed her a smile, a full on, blinding one. Mari didn't even blink. "If you guys beat me, you get another chance at hiding. If I win, you guys are sent back. Deal?" She quickly explained the concept of bookball to Kristoff.

A few minutes later, Daring was starting with the ball (she changed the starting a bit so she could play alone) and he passed to Cerise. Mari ran in front of Cerise, startling her and she passed to Kristoff, who caught it and ran. Mari ran and tackled the big, burly mountain man and he went to the ground and got a face full of grass and dirt. The rest of the game progressed in this fashion. Mari won, but the others got a few points. But, still, it was a landslide victory for our seeker. The three humiliated players were teleported away.  
>_<p>

Mari went back to her chocolate trap and found Anna sitting in the cage, oblivious that she was trapped, eating chocolate. Elsa was outside the cage and filling a purse she made with her powers (same material as her ice dress) with chocolate treats. Elsa quickly ran, creating a snow golem to block the way. Unfortunately, Anna was between Mari and the golem. Anna looked up and started. "Whoa, I didn't even notice. You're so clever, I mean, really. I'm not that smart. One time I accidentally knocked over all the suits of armor back at home and the servants were-" Her babbling was cut off as Mari sent her away. _Oh, Elsa, didn't you notice I have lighters and hair spray?_ Mari thought, smiling. "HEY, HANS! I know you are here!" He didn't come out, as he wasn't even in the area. "Damn it,I was so sure..." Mari growled as she incinerated the snow golem into a puddle. Well, she found Anna, at least.  
>_<p>

Mari traveled to the computer lab and began looking in the desks. Canary-blond hair was moving around, hiding and moving under other desks. The pyromaniac ran and vaulted over computers and desks, trying to get Blondie.

Blondie continued to move, not wanting to lose. "I have to win! If I didn't, it wouldn't be just right." Sadly for Blondie, Mari was determined to catch her. Speeding through, she ran into Humphrey, who was working on some things on a computer. "HEY! You're not even playing!" Mari yelled, angry.

"Wait, what is being played?" Humphrey asked, clueless.

"You don't count, but whatever after." Mari sent him away, then continued chasing Blondie. The blond had a small head start now, but the skimpily-clad teen managed to catch Blondie just as she started to run out of the lab. "You lose. And that's just right." Mari smirked, then sent Blondie away.  
>_<p>

**Survivors to Round Three: Raven, Dexter, Dellia, Abu, Hans, Elsa, and Sherlock**


End file.
